Doce Veces Tú
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Cada vez que Marinette o Ladybug quería hacer algo, quien aparecía frente a ella para ayudarla, aconsejarla o consolarla era Chat Noir... ¿Mala suerte? ¿Destino? ¿Amor? ¿Una fanficker con mucho tiempo de ocio? ¡Quien sabe! Lo único que ella sabía es que esas doce escenas que le marcaron su año, lo tenían a él como protagonista. [11/12]
1. Enero

**.**

**¡Buenas!**

**Este fic es un reto/desafio de Wattpad, pero quise compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Doce veces tú**

**Parte 1: Enero**

* * *

**Primer Abrazo**

**Palabras: 1299**

* * *

Dos siluetas se movían con mucha gracia por los techos de París. Hacía poco tiempo que habían acabado los festejos masivos de año nuevo, aunque todavía quedaban algunos rincones donde la música animaba a las familia reunidas.

…

Aquella había sido una noche bastante movida para los superhéroes de París, pues un akumatizado había interrumpido en pleno proceso de desconteo e intentado paralizar el reloj para evitar el cambio de año.

Ese akuma había sido muy difícil de atacar debido a la cantidad de gente que había a los alrededores, ¿es que Hawk Moth no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar akumatizando gente en pleno año nuevo?

Cansados, tanto Chat Noir como Ladybug, pudieron vencer al pobre hombre que sería un desempleado más en cuanto el cambio de año se ejerciera, motivo por el cual quería evitarlo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con algo de pena. La vida de adultos era bastante estresante y deseaban, por un lado, demorar lo más que pudieran en llegar a esa etapa.

Antes de despedirse, Ladybug detuvo a su compañero para abrazarlo. Aquello tomó completamente desprevenido al muchacho.

—¡Ahora eres la primera persona que abrazo en Año nuevo! —le exclamó, al separarse de él—. ¡Estás obligado a hacer algo conmigo!

Chat Noir la miró confundido, pues la superheroina de traje moteados lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa que lo inquietaba.

—¿y qué es? —preguntó, viendo el anillo en su mano derecha que empezaba a titilar.

—¡Tienes que ver el amanecer conmigo! —le indicó—. No puedo decirte más porque me destranformaré —tomó su yo-yo con rapidez—. ¡Nos vemos en la torre Eiffel antes de que amanezca! —y tras esas palabras se fue, dejándolo aún más confundido que antes.

El nuevo aviso de su anillo, lo hizo tomar su vara y perderse en los techos con destino a su hogar.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó Tom, al ver a su hija entre la gente que había sido evacuada del centro de la ciudad— ¡Pensamos que te habías perdido! —al llegar a ella, la abrazó con fuerza. Sabine, a su lado, tenía la mano derecha en su pecho y respiró tranquilamente al verla sin ningún rasguño.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti —susurró su madre—. ¡No pudimos darnos el abrazo a la medianoche! —comentó, con algo de pena, uniéndose al abrazo de su esposo y su hija.

—No se preocupen —dijo la de coletas, mirando a sus padres—. ¡Me pone muy feliz de que no me despierten al amanecer para verlo juntos este año!

—¡Podríamos invitarte igual! —aclaró Tom, observando a su pequeña.

—¡No! —negó con la cabeza—. ¡La tradición dice que deben ver el amanecer con la primera persona que abrazaron al iniciar el año! Y sí se abrazaron sin mí, no me veo en la necesidad de ser incluida —respondió, ocultando sus manos tras ella—. Vayan a Notre Dame sin mí y así podré dormir un poco más…

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Sabine, inquieta por su hija, pues ella los había acompañado siempre.

—Sí, estoy segura. Quizás sea una señal para que este año duerma bien y no tenga problemas para despertar —les explicó, fingiendo un bostezo— ¿Y sí vamos a casa? Ya me está dando sueño.

…

Su celular marcaba las siete y media de la mañana cuando sus padres salieron camino a Notre Dame para recibir el amanecer desde el frontis de la catedral. Marinette observó a Tikki quien le afirmó, dándole permiso para la transformación. ¡Era hora de ir a la Torre Eiffel!

Desde el otro sector de la capital francesa, un joven rubio terminaba de desayunar, mientras la secretaria de su padre le daba las actividades del día.

—Así que no tengo nada hasta el mediodía… —Nathalie afirmó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra—. Entonces, ¿puedo ir a descansar una hora más?

—¿Por qué?

—El bullicio de anoche no me permitió dormir bien. No quiero estar ojeroso para las fotografías.

Nathalie observó el reloj de su Tablet y accedió.

—Iré a despertarte a las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Gracias! —dijo, poniéndose de pie para volver a su habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella.

—¿Iremos a ver que quiere Ladybug? —preguntó Plagg, flotando frente a su portador.

—No te voy a negar que me dejó bastante intrigado —revisó su teléfono celular—. Según esto, amanecerá a las «8:22»

—¿Y qué esperamos? —exclamó el Kwami de la destrucción, esperando por las palabras mágicas.

Adrien sonrió y tras acariciar a su compañero, invocó su transformación.

…

Ladybug ya se encontraba en la Torre Eiffel, cuando Chat Noir llegó a ella, sorprendido de que, efectivamente, su compañera estuviera en ese lugar.

—Bien, aquí estoy —dijo, sentándose a su lado en una viga. Ella miraba hacia el horizonte donde el sol parecía querer asomarse en cualquier momento.

—Hay una tradición en mi familia —le explicó, mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Siempre recibimos el primer amanecer del año con la persona con la que compartimos el primer abrazo.

—Oh —exclamó el rubio, comprendiendo que hacía ahí.

—Por lo general, siempre son mis padres quienes me abrazan primero —le comentó—. Solemos recibir el primer amanecer, juntos, como una costumbre. Tomar la energía del primer amanecer del año para sentirnos renovados y con fuerzas para enfrentar lo que vendrá.

—Vaya, deben ser muy unidos —comentó, sorprendido.

—Así es. Estaban algo tristes porque no los acompañé… —afirmó—… pero este año te he dado mi primer abrazo a ti, así que necesito ver este amanecer contigo. Es la tradición de mi familia, ¿qué opinas?

—Que ahora agradezco a Hawk Moth por el akuma de anoche —ante su comentario, Ladybug se rio con ganas, haciendo que Chat se sintiera realmente feliz, pues era como un año nuevo mágico estar con ella en ese momento.

Cuando la chica de traje moteado empezó a notar que el sol se abría paso entre la oscuridad de esa mañana helada, se puso de pie, abriendo los brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —consultó su compañero confundido.

—Ya te lo dije. Estoy recibiendo las energías del sol de año nuevo —el superhéroe la miró intrigado por el actuar ya que ella no solía ser así de espontánea y divertida, y le gustaba mucho esa faceta— ¡Ya, que esperas! ¡Imítame!

—¿Ya? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Así! —dijo, abriendo más los brazos—. Mientras más energía tomemos del sol, hay más posibilidades de que lograremos nuestras metas este año.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! —y tras eso, extendió sus brazos y elevó el mentón con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Ven a mí, luz del amanecer! —exclamó, haciendo que la chica junto a él se riera.

—¡Me gusto esa frase! —dijo, aun con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios— ¡Ven a mí, luz del amanecer!

Chat Noir se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pero podía imaginarse claramente los gestos de Ladybug. De repente, abrió los ojos de golpe a sentir algo frente a él. ¡Ladybug lo estaba abrazando, otra vez!

—Feliz Año nuevo, Chat Noir —le dijo, apoyando su mejilla derecha contra el pecho del superhéroe—. Me alegra mucho tenerte en mi vida. Gracias por tu amistad e incondicionalidad.

—Ladybug… —el chico le respondió el abrazo, colocando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ésta—… de nada. Gracias a ti también por dejarme ser parte de todo esto. Feliz Año nuevo.

Se mantuvieron un par de minutos así, en la viga de la torre Eiffel, llenándose de la luz que les daba el primer sol del año nuevo y de la energía que ambos sentían en su ser cuando estaban juntos; hasta que, finalmente, rompieron su burbuja para despedirse, antes de que descubrieran sus ausencias en sus hogares.

Ambos llegaron a sus casas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Había sido una bonita forma de recargar energías para un nuevo año de batallas, juntos.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rincon de Aquatic~**

.

En esta ocasión, estoy participando de la dinámica de MotinFanficker en Wattpad

Con su tema de 12 Meses - 12 One shot...

La vi anoche, justo después del año nuevo y fue como... ¡Esto es el año de mi yo fanficker xD!

Así que decidí participar porque nunca he hecho algo así y era como novedoso... ¡Me gusto!

Así que serán 12 One Shot y como siempre, interrelacionados entre sí...

¡Espero que les guste!

Será Ladynoir con toques Marichat ;)

.

Con respecto a este one shot:

Haber recibido ese primer abrazo y la energía del primer sol del año... traerá varias aventuras a este par de chicos ;)

Como este fic es mensual, el próximo capitulo será el**_ 14 de Febrero_...**

Sí, falta mucho ¿verdad?

Pero no desesperen...

Que está señorita, ya tiene listo su especial de Multimouse ;)

Estaré muy ocupada con mi familia en Enero, pero me las arreglaré para todo :D

.

¡Saluditos!

.

Aquatic~

.

1 de Enero 2020


	2. Febrero

**.**

**Feliz día del San Valentin...**

**Les dejo esto por aquí ;) **

* * *

**Doce veces tú**

**Parte 2: Febrero**

* * *

**San Valentín Accidentado**

**Palabras: 1718**

* * *

San Valentín estaba en el aire. En los corazones que adornaban las tiendas de París, en los globos de las plazas y también en el Instituto de la Moda, donde la temática de sus alumnos era que todos utilizaran una chaqueta blanca en la cual, entre compañeros, se pegarían corazones de distintos colores, de acuerdo a lo que sentían: verde, si era amistad; rosa, si había atracción; y rojo, si era amor.

Pero lo que parecía ser una bonita experiencia, no lo fue para dos de sus alumnos.

…

Marinette caminaba con su libreta de bocetos, apretada contra el pecho. Lamentablemente, ese día no compartió ni una sola clase con Adrien, pero esperaba poder entregarle los chocolates que él esperaba recibir: Chocolates rellenos de licor.

Si bien ambos compartían algunas materias, estudiaban la moda desde distintos aspectos: él veía el tema administrativo y ella, el tema creativo. Sin embargo, aunque no estudiaran juntos, era bastante agradable ver alguien conocido ahí dentro.

A veces compartían la hora del almuerzo o él la acompañaba a casa. ¿Se podría decir que ahora eran más amigos que antes? Definitivamente sí, pero por más que Marinette había querido olvidar los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio, siempre quedaban las cenizas que intentaban volver a encenderse.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando observó a su compañero siendo acorralado por varias chicas de distintos cursos que empezaron a pegar corazones en su chaqueta. Éste, con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejó que lo hicieran y Marinette, al ver la escena, empezó a arrepentirse. ¿Por qué seguía siendo una cobarde? ¡Si eran solo amigos!

No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza y dar media vuelta. Quizás darle los chocolates era una muy mala idea y mejor debía irse a casa antes de que alguien la encontrara y quisiera pegar corazones en su chaqueta. Era lo que menos quería ese día.

…

Adrien levantó la mirada por encima de las chicas y observó, por casualidad, como su amiga se alejaba del lugar. Disculpándose con las acosadoras muchachas, se abrió paso para salir tras Marinette, pero la perdió entre los pasillos del instituto. Lamentaba que sus clases no coincidieran ese día, por lo que había estado buscándola para aprovechar la ocasión y, finalmente, poder invitarla al cine. ¡Realmente quería hacerlo! Así como también, poder pegar en su chaqueta, el corazón rosado que había hecho esa mañana para ella. Suspiró con frustración, pero sonrió cuando la vio no muy lejos de él. Iba a acercarse y ya estaba sacando el corazón de su bolsillo, cuando un par de chicos de un curso superior se le adelantaron, deteniendo el andar apresurado de la de ojos celestes, pegándole un corazón rojo en cada uno de los brazos de la chaqueta blanca que ella vestía. De pronto, su corazón rosado se sintió desteñido si se lo daba en ese momento.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Terminó arrugando el corazón en su mano derecha, como si estuviera destruyéndolo con su_ cataclismo_, y retrocedió para luego girar sobre sus pies e irse.

Sí que era un día de San Valentín frustrante.

…

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían coincidido en algo después de enfrentar al akuma de una pobre alma rechazada, pues la adrenalina de la batalla les sirvió a ambos para canalizar las energías negativas que los rodeaban ese día. Chat Noir le sonrió a Ladybug y le dio un beso en la mano.

—Feliz día del amor… —sonrió y antes que la chica de traje de mariquita acotara algo —… y de la amistad, My Lady —completó—. Espero que sea mejor que el mío.

—No lo creo, pero al menos lo intentaré —sonrió y antes de que su compañero se fuera, sacó de su yo-yo, un chocolate en forma de gato y se lo dio —. ¡Disfrútalo! Lo hice yo misma.

La emoción de Chat Noir fue tanta, que lo pegó a su pecho.

—Ahora no podré comerlo —se lamentó con tanto dramatismo, que Ladybug no pudo evitar reírse por aquella escena —. Y no es justo, porque yo no traje nada para ti, pues pensé que me lo rechazarías…

—Empezamos el año nuevo, juntos. ¿No crees que es una señal para que hagamos cosas distintas este año? —y sin dejar que pudiera decir algo, lanzó su yo-yo y con un gesto de su cabeza, se despidió de su confundido amigo, el cual no pudo evitar ponerse malhumorado. ¡Este San Valentín había subido sus niveles de frustración!

…

Pensó que tras una buena ducha iba a relajarse, pero había sido realmente imposible. Daba vueltas en su cama de un lado para otro, incluso despertó a Plagg que lo miraba fijamente.

—Una rueda de Camembert y te dejo salir a dar una vuelta.

—¿De verdad?

—Si tú no duermes, yo tampoco podré —protestó, estirando sus brazos en alto —. Anda, vamos.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Invocó su transformación y salió por la ventana a recorrer los techos de París. El viento helado de la noche rozaba sus mejillas y arremolinaba sus cabellos rubios. Se sentía tan relajado que cuando llegó a su antiguo colegio, comprendió a donde lo habían llevado sus pasos: a la casa de la causante de su frustración inicial.

Curiosamente, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo de su balcón, con la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla de metal. Aquello le preocupó por lo que, de un salto, llegó hasta allí y apareció frente a Marinette, quien lo vio y sonrió. Chat Noir observó varias envolturas plateadas en el suelo y algo en la mano de ella, ¿eran chocolates?

—¿Quieres uno? —le dijo, algo mareada, dándole un paquete en forma de botella, de color rojo. Ella tomó uno de color verde, lo desenvolvió y mordió el extremo superior del chocolate, agitándolo frente al rubio—. Están llenos de licor.

—Oh, no sabía que bebías —dijo en forma de broma, pero aceptando el chocolate. En realidad, siempre había querido probar uno de esos, pero su padre se lo prohibía, a pesar de tener ya, dieciocho años.

—No bebo. Es mi primera vez —el superhéroe se agachó y se sentó con ella. Marinette tenía las mejillas tan sonrojadas que se veía muy tierna —. Estos chocolates los hice yo —corrió la mirada y sonrió —. Eran para un amigo, pero no pude dárselos… y él los quería tanto…

—¿Qué? —el chico bajo la máscara sintió como sus latidos aumentaban con aquellas palabras.

—A Adrien no le permiten comer de estos, así que los hice para él… Pero hoy ha sido un San Valentín tan accidentado… Estúpido instituto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Chat Noir abrió el chocolate, mordió lo que simulaba ser la tapa y acercó la botellita a Marinette.

—¿Eh?

—También es mi primera vez con el alcohol. Mínimo, un brindis antes ¿no crees? —Marinette sonrió y chocó su botella contra la de él, para luego beberse el líquido que tenía dentro. Ambos apretaron los ojos, mientras sentían como el ardor del alcohol le escocía la garganta. Aspiraron profundamente y mordieron el chocolate para que el dulzor les quitara la amargura de la boca —. Está delicioso —exclamó Chat Noir.

—Al menos a alguien le gusta —tomó la caja y le ofreció otro. De la docena, solo quedaban ocho—. ¿Me acompañas?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

—No te dejaría desprotegida en tu primera borrachera —respondió, pero Marinette lo miró fijamente, extendiendo su brazo hacia él para tocarle la nariz— ¿Qué? —preguntó, tentado por aquel gesto.

—No es mi primera borrachera. Es mi primer trato con el alcohol.

Adrien se sorprendió de su resistencia porque Marinette estaba muy risueña cuando todas las botellitas desaparecieron, pero él seguía en sus cinco sentidos. Lo único que parecía haberse intensificado, era la atracción que Marinette le generaba. Sin duda, se había intensificado tanto que se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

—Creo que ya me voy —dijo, cuando la chica se apoyó contra él.

—¿Por qué? —protestó, pegándose al brazo derecho del superhéroe como una niña pequeña —. Quédate conmigo.

—No puedo, Marinette —negó con la cabeza —. Creo que necesitas dormir y yo también.

—¡No quiero!

—Debo irme antes de que terminemos cometiendo una locura.

—¿Una locura? —consultó, confundida.

—Me muero por besarte —confesó, corriendo la mirada ¿Acaso el licor lo había vuelto tan sincero? ¡Maldición!

Las palabras del chico hicieron que el alcohol que Marinette tenía en la sangre, le bajara hasta los pies, volviendo a estar sobria en solo cuestión de segundos.

—¿Ves por qué debo irme? —sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano derecha —. Dejemos esta noche como un recuerdo bonito. No lo arruinemos.

—¿Y si quiero arruinarlo?

—¿Qué?

Marinette sonrió y se acercó al chico. Chat Noir creyó que iba a ser besado por su amiga, pero ésta terminó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Gracias por acompañarme en mi primera borrachera —le guiñó el ojo con coquetería y se levantó, aunque al hacerlo se sintió algo mareada. Chat la levantó rápidamente y ella toda risueña, se colgó del chico para que la ayudara a bajar a su habitación. Él la dejó con cuidado en la cama y la arropó como una niña pequeña.

—De nada, princesa —salió por la trampilla y antes de saltar, decidió juntar las envolturas de los chocolates para no dejarlos ahí botados. Los metió dentro de la caja y se quedó mirando uno de ellos, el rojo, que le había dado cuando llegó. Lo estiró y dobló de cierta forma. Sonrió y se asomó por la trampilla para dejárselo junto a la almohada.

Ella le había llegado a dar los chocolates, aunque no lo sabía, así que él le dejó el corazón del color correspondiente a lo que realmente sentía.

Cuando Ladybug le había dicho, a inicios de año, que recibir la energía del sol les daría fuerzas para llevar a cabo sus metas, no se había equivocado, pues ahora tenía el valor para hacerse cargo de lo que sentía.

Saltó de regreso a la mansión, con más ganas de dormir, que nunca.

…

Al día siguiente, cuando Marinette despertó con dolor de cabeza y la boca seca, se encontró con el pequeño corazón rojo al lado de su almohada. Sonrió porque era la segunda vez en ese año, que compartía algo con Chat Noir, por primera vez.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Y aquí estamos con la segunda parte!

.

Chocolate, borrachera, desencuentro... xD De todo, para este San Valentin.

El siguiente capitulo de Marzo "**_Nostalgia Escolar_"** tiene una fecha de publicación para el **_20 de Marzo,_** para darme tiempo con los capítulos finales de C'est Ma Vie.

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

.

Y Gracias por los reviews de Enero: laurenImprincess /-/ melgamonster /-/ hinaru16241 /-/ Tecupi /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

.

Aquatic~

.

14 de Febrero 2020


	3. Marzo

**.**

**Tercera parte de esta historia.**

**.**

* * *

**Doce veces tú**

**Parte 3: Marzo**

* * *

**Nostalgia Escolar**

**Palabras: 1141**

* * *

Ese día, Marinette extrañaba más que nunca sus días de escuela, en los cuales ser amiga de Adrien Agreste no le generaba miles de amistades artificiales que solo la usaban como catapulta hacia el modelo. Extrañaba el colegio donde lo trataban como uno más, donde brillaba por su personalidad y no por su trabajo.

Liberándose de sus dizque amigas, se sentó a comer sola en una mesa alejada de todos. Quería ahogarse en sus recuerdos, pensar únicamente en cuánto extrañaba que Alya la sacudiera para volverla a su centro, las risas de Alix, la delicadeza de Rose, la preocupación de Mylene y la calma de Juleka.

Sacó su teléfono y envió al grupo que tenía con sus amigas, una carita triste con la frase: «Las extraño». Luego lo guardó y volvió su mirada al arroz con pollo que tenía frente a ella.

De pronto, una bandeja se apoyó con cierta rudeza en su mesa y frunció el ceño para alejar al intruso, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Adrien con el entrecejo más fruncido que ella, mirando hacia algo. Ella siguió la trayectoria, pero no notó nada raro, más que a unos amigos del rubio.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, nada —dijo, sentándose frente a ella. La chica observó a su amigo no muy segura de sus palabras, pero como lo que menos quería era un altercado, solo suspiró, causando que el chico cambiara su semblante.

—¿Y a ti te pasa algo?

—Nada, nada —repitió con el mismo tono que él había empleado, provocando que Adrien riera y negara con la cabeza.

—No quieres saberlo, pero mis amigos querían venir a comer contigo porque te vieron sola.

—Los hubieras invitado —respondió, pero la mirada del rubio le hizo comprender que ese era el motivo del mal humor que se cargaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír —. Mis amigas me dejaron comiendo sola porque no les quise dar tu número de teléfono.

—Agradezco la lealtad —dijo, buscando algo en su bolsillo para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Cuando éste quitó la mano, Marinette pudo notar un paquete de post it en forma de flor —. Lo vi en la librería y no pude evitar comprarlo.

—Gracias, Adrien —exclamó, observando la forma y los diversos colores que tenía.

—Sé que los coleccionas —comentó, mientras movía el arroz para empezar a comer.

—Sí —respondió la chica, cuya sonrisa hizo que Adrien casi se atragantara con el arroz. Ella le acercó el vaso para que bebiera del jugo que ella tenía.

—Gracias —dijo carraspeando, para acomodar su voz.

Marinette lo observó, miró el post it y luego siguió comiendo. Pensó que debía sentir un poco de nerviosismo por los detalles que Adrien estaba teniendo con ella últimamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Chat Noir, cada vez que eso pasaba.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera aceptado los detalles que el superhéroe había tenido con ella en el pasado?

El sonido de su celular la volvió al comedor, lo revisó y sonrió cuando observó los miles de stickers que había recibido de todas sus amigas que la extrañaban.

Adrien iba a preguntarle de qué se reía cuando su mirada se detuvo en algo pegado en la carcasa del teléfono de Marinette… mejor dicho, entre su celular y la carcasa transparente de éste. Ese corazón rojo era…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe, bajando la mirada hacia su plato de comida.

—Las chicas te mandan saludos —dijo Marinette, bajando el celular para terminar de comer —. Nos vamos a juntar el sábado en mi casa, por si quieres venir.

—Lo intentaré —respondió sin mirarla, dedicándose a comer.

Tras el almuerzo, que terminó de forma mucho más relajada, ambos amigos se despidieron para ingresar a sus clases, aunque no pasó mucho para que la alarma de Akuma los interrumpiera.

Eso sí, agradecían el mar de gente que había en la universidad, entre los que podían perderse para buscar un lugar donde transformarse.

…

Tras la batalla con el akumatizado, Chat Noir notó cómo su compañera parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y sin muchas ganas de irse. Felizmente, una de las cosas que adoraba de haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad, era que las transformaciones duraban mucho más, así que no había problema si se quedaban un poco más.

—¿Sucede algo? —su voz la sobresaltó, como si hubiera olvidado que aún estaba con él.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —respondió, mirándolo, pero el chico le sonrió.

—Desde que iniciamos el año juntos, te he notado algo extraña… ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos —, es solo que he estado pensando mucho en cuando todo esto comenzó… Nunca pensé que iba a seguir en lo mismo, cinco años después…

—Yo tampoco —respondió, quizás entendiendo su punto— ¿Nostalgia?

—Quizás… —Ladybug movió su mirada hacia otro lado—, o quizás arrepentimiento por no haber hecho algunas cosas…

—¿Hay cosas de las que te arrepientes?

—Sí, muchas —afirmó —, pero ya no se pueden cambiar porque, al fin y al cabo, son cosas que me tienen aquí actualmente —Chat Noir solo la miró —. Incluso, me estaba acordando de las rosas que nunca te acepté.

—Oh —soltó el chico —, pero al menos aceptaste una… ¿no? —la vio pensativa y se indignó completamente— ¿Acaso la botaste?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió, pero se quedó en silencio inmediatamente, pues sabía que la había guardado junto con la rosada que le dio a Marinette, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta, dónde estaba.

—Supongo que debo creerte.

—Tu novia debe ser muy afortunada, ¿no? —comentó. Chat Noir no entendió a que venía ese comentario.

—¿Por?

—Debes llenarla de atenciones y…

—Ya no estoy de novio.

—¿Ah no? —algo en el corazón de ella se sobresaltó.

—La llama de esa relación se apagó al poco tiempo de iniciar.

—Oh —apretó los ojos, arrepentida de haber comentado eso—, lo siento.

—No lo sientas, no fue tu culpa —respondió sin mirarla —, así que no te preocupes. Lo he asumido y he seguido adelante.

—Vaya —lo miró fijamente—, ¿por qué siento que hay otra persona involucrada? —el chico la miró, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

—Nada de vida privada, My lady... Nada de vida privada —por primera vez, Ladybug se quedó en silencio, lamentando aquella regla. Quería saber si se refería a ella, pero como Marinette, pues no había dejado de pensar en el corazón rojo que le dejó en San Valentín. Lo recordaba todo el tiempo cuando tomaba su celular.

Suspiró. Todo era un desastre…

—Bueno, me retiro —dijo finalmente, Chat Noir con un gesto de sus dedos sobre la frente—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós —la superheroína observó como el chico se retiró con los labios fruncidos. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió hacia el instituto, pues tenía un día de clases que terminar y pronto, una reunión que organizar.

* * *

.

* * *

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

¡Y aquí estamos con la tercera parte de este especial!

La cuarta parte en Abril será **"_Objetos Perdidos_"** creo que ya se imaginará que es lo que busca Marinette, ¿no?

¿Las encontrará? ¿Por qué Adrien está tan "gato guardián" con Marinette?

Descubranlo en los meses que siguen... si seguimos bien...

Por mientras, este capitulo saldrá los primero días de Abril, desconozco cuando por el momento :)

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess - melgamonster - karen Agreste - Tecupi - Kaori-Mikaren - Neko lila - Dessirenya - Arashi Shinomori - Hikari03

.

Aquatic~

.

24 de Marzo 2020


	4. Abril

**.**

**Y casi se nos va abril, pero aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo de este fic ;)**

**.**

* * *

**Doce veces tú**

**Parte 4: Abril**

* * *

**Objetos Perdidos**

**Palabras: 1259**

* * *

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

Chat Noir observaba, con una sonrisa, como Ladybug se columpiaba, mientras hacían guardia nocturna en la torre Eiffel.

La chica había enrollado el hilo de su yo-yo como si fuera un columpio y se movía de adelante hacia atrás, a un lado de su compañero.

Estaba de muy buen humor, porque había logrado encontrar las rosas que Chat Noir le había regalado, hacía tiempo atrás, dentro de un libro de poemas, mientras hacía el aseo en su habitación.

—¿Por qué de tan buen humor? —consultó finalmente el superhéroe, al escuchar la risa soñadora de su compañera —¿Buenas noticias?

—Sí —afirmó, aun balanceándose —. Encontré cosas que creí perdidas.

—¿Mi rosa? —comentó con un poco de burla, haciendo que la heroína casi se cayera de su improvisada hamaca.

—Claro que no —exclamó ella, con firmeza. El superhéroe con traje de gato, solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Claro, claro… —Ladybug deshizo su columpio, finalmente, y se sentó al lado de su compañero, mirándolo fijamente —¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo curiosidad por algo —comentó y el chico frunció un poco el ceño, por el excesivo acercamiento de su compañera.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? —Chat Noir se lanzó hacia atrás por el susto que le generó esa pregunta, haciendo que casi se caiga de la viga, pero su compañera lo ayudó a estabilizarse.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Curiosidad —respondió. Chat Noir la observó con detenimiento y luego sonrió, corriéndole el rostro, con la punta de su dedo índice derecho, como antaño ella solía hacer.

—La curiosidad mató al gato —contestó.

—¡Pero el gato eres tú! —la respuesta hizo reír a Chat, que no entendía por qué la actitud de su compañera estaba tan rara últimamente.

—¿Dónde quedó eso de no decir nada sobre nuestras vidas secretas? —le recordó.

—¡Pero ahora yo soy la guardiana! —exclamó, llevando su palma abierta al pecho—. Tengo que saberlo para estar pendiente de que esa persona no pueda ser utilizada… salvo que no te corresponda y esté fuera de peligro.

Chat la observó y luego corrió la mirada, pensando en la carcasa del celular de Marinette, en donde estaba el corazón de papel rojo que él le había dejado. ¿Sería que la chica sí correspondía a sus sentimientos? Si lo pensaba bien, era un idiota por haberse acercado a Marinette como Chat, cuando él la quería en su vida diaria como Adrien.

—Por la cara que pusiste, parece que todavía no te ha dado una respuesta —consultó, intrigada de haber estado malinterpretando las señales de su compañero hacia su versión civil.

—Aun no le he dicho nada —respondió, corriendo la mirada —, así que no sé si me corresponde o no, aunque tengo una pista.

—¿Ah, sí? —consultó, intrigada, pues necesitaba matar esa angustia —. ¿Y cuál sería esa pista?

—Un corazón de papel rojo —respondió con una sonrisa, aún sin mirarla.

—¿Un corazón de papel rojo? —su corazón empezó a acelerarse cada vez más. ¿Chat Noir realmente quería a su versión civil?

—Lo siento, Bugaboo —le dijo, viéndola una vez más —, pero ahora sí perdiste definitivamente mi corazón.

Ella afirmó, pero sonrió.

—Quizás no… —farfulló.

—¿Eh? —preguntó, confundido por no entender a lo que su compañera se refería.

—Decía que quizá tengas razón —se paró y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba—. Creo que me iré a casa… ¡Buenas noches! —exclamó, lanzando su yo-yo para volver a casa.

—Definitivamente, ver conmigo el amanecer la dejó mal —se lamentó el chico antes de pararse para dar una última ronda antes de irse… Aunque tal vez, se desviaría un poco de su camino de regreso a casa.

°❀•°✮°•❀°

Cuando Chat Noir se acercó al balcón de Marinette, vio que estaba apoyada sobre la protección, observando el rio Sena. Sonrió, avanzando para acortar la distancia, y cuando iba a saltar detrás de ella, la chica dijo en voz alta:

—Buenas noches, Chat Noir —el superhéroe se quedó con los brazos levantados en la pose con la que pensaba asustarla, completamente inmóvil cuando ella volteó, dejando apoyada su espalda contra el balcón —. ¿Pensabas asustarme?

Chat se enderezó de inmediato y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, princesa —se defendió—. Solo pasaba a saludar, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Justamente pensaba en ti —confesó, haciendo que el superhéroe se pusiera completamente rojo —. No te veía hace un buen tiempo, ¿serán dos meses?

El chico afirmó, aunque en realidad, se habían visto en la tarde. De hecho, habían almorzado juntos, ido por un café y la había traído a casa, aunque ella no lo supiera.

—Desde tus chocolates con licor… —le recordó y ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse —. Fue una noche bastante… —pensó en qué palabra utilizar —… interesante.

—Ni lo menciones, que aún recuerdo todo —exclamó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, completamente abochornada.

Chat sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las muñecas y hacer que liberara su rostro.

—Marinette… —ella elevó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos neón del superhéroe muy cerca de ella—… yo… —apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, esperando, por fin, decir lo que quería, pero se arrepintió, soltándola—… Olvídalo —retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Ya veo —ella afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió —. No te preocupes, Chat, son cosas que pasan… —fingió un bostezó —. Ya es tarde y quiero dormir. Qué estés bien —dijo, ingresando a su habitación y apagando la luz.

Chat se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿Debería decirle lo que siente? ¿No estaría mal arriesgarla a que fuera blanco de Hawk Moth?

Maldijo en voz baja y se volvió a la mansión.

°❀•°✮°•❀°

Cuando Adrien buscó a Marinette en el receso, al día siguiente, la encontró en una esquina, con su cuaderno de dibujo y sumamente concentrada. Se sentó frente a ella, pero antes de que pudiera saludarla, se encontró viendo el teléfono celular de la chica, el mismo que ahora tenía una carcasa de flores rosadas, en la que ya no se veía el corazón que Chat Noir le había regalado.

—Oh… hola Adrien —lo saludó, haciéndolo regresar a la escena— ¿Cómo estás?

—Mal —dijo, sin quitar la mirada del celular de su amiga.

—¿Mal? —Marinette se levantó de su asiento, para colocar su mano en la frente del rubio —¿Tienes fiebre?

—No es eso —indicó, dándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Alguna vez sentiste que tenías algo, pero lo perdiste por cobarde? —Marinette lo observó, luego bajó la mirada hacia su cuaderno y afirmó.

—Recientemente, me siento así.

—¿De verdad? —ella volvió a afirmar —. Así me siento yo, ahora…

—¿Extrañas a Kagami? —le preguntó. Adrien se sorprendió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No es ella…

—Oh… —exclamó, cuando finalmente comprendió que Adrien también tenía sentimientos por otra persona —¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—¿A dónde?

La chica sonrió y guardó las cosas en su mochila, poniéndose de pie, para luego extender su mano hacía el rubio.

—Hoy se me antoja saltarme las clases e ir a comer un pedazo de torta de chocolate que hace mi madre, ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encanta la idea —afirmó, tomando la mano que ella le extendía.

Los caminos de la vida a veces son más enredados de lo que uno espera… Mientras Marinette sufría por alguien que consideraba perdido, Adrien, que pensaba que ya había perdido todas las oportunidades con ella, ahí estaba, dándole la mano para que recordara que aún estaba en su vida, y mientras ahí estuviera, tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

.

* * *

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

¡Y aquí estamos con la cuarta parte de este especial!

Adrien hizo mal su movimiento y ahora está en un limbo… ¿Qué pasará con este cuadro invertido?

¡Un poco de respuestas tal vez lleguen en _**Taza de Té**_ cuando alguien visite a Marinette!

¡Nos estamos leyendo en Mayo!

.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews: Butercup77 - Hikaria03 - laurenImprincess - melgamonster - karen Agreste - Tecupi - Hinaru16241 - Dessirenya - Arashi Shinomori

.

Aquatic~

.

26 de Abril 2020


	5. Mayo

**.**

**Parte 5 de 12**

**.**

* * *

**Doce veces tú**

**Parte 5: Mayo**

* * *

**Taza de Té**

**Palabras: 1267**

* * *

.

Adrien llevaba varios días observando a su amiga, tanto en su vida civil como en la de superhéroe, porque había notado que la alegría de su compañera se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana y estaba casi seguro de que se debía a él.

Que reemplazara la carcasa transparente por una nueva y que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con la mirada en la nada, era para preocuparse, hasta para sus amigas, quienes finalmente se habían decidido a hablarle, pero no en plan de salir con el chico, sino para saber qué era lo que la tenía a Marinette así.

Fue en ese momento, cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto e investigar.

Ese día se iban a encontrar en la biblioteca de la universidad porque tenían un trabajo en la materia que cursaban juntos y en la que eran compañeros, así que llegó temprano con la idea de encontrar una buena mesa. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica ya se encontraba ahí, rodeada de libros y con los auriculares puestos, moviendo el pie al ritmo de la música. Por sus movimientos, no necesitaba escuchar para saber que estaba oyendo a Clara Ruiseñor.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó hasta sentarse frente a ella y tocar la mesa para anunciar su llegada. La muchacha dejó de leer para prestar atención y la sonrisa que le dio lo alborotó tanto que tuvo que poner ambos brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyar la cabeza, mientras la chica apagaba la música y se quitaba los audífonos.

—Hola, Adrien —dijo.

—Hola —respondió, sin cambiar la posición, haciendo que Marinette lo miré un tanto incomoda—. Llegaste temprano.

—Sí —afirmó—. Primero, porque necesitaba cerciorarme de que tuvieran el libro que necesitábamos y segundo, porque necesito liberarme temprano. Tengo una cita.

—Una… ¿qué? —ante aquella palabra, se irguió en la silla, mirándola fijamente— ¿Una cita? —ella afirmó.

—Sí, una cita —afirmó con una hermosa sonrisa que a Adrien ya no le pareció tan bonita.

—¿Y con quién? —Marinette ladeó la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho y con una sonrisa simplemente le dijo.

—Con queti.

—¿Queti?

—¡Qué te importa! —y tras decir esa frase, le lanzó un beso que el rubio esquivó, moviendo la mano con fastidio frente a él—. Qué eres infantil —protestó, negando con la cabeza—. Mi cita fue muy clara… —elevó el lápiz que tenía en la mano derecha—. Si Adrien se entera, no me reuniré contigo… así que…

Adrien frunció el ceño y los labios, bastante molesto, pero decidió hacer de lado sus emociones negativas y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Cerca del mediodía, Marinette junto los libros dentro de su mochila y se puso de pie.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí —afirmó, acomodándose las mangas de la vaporosa blusa de vuelos que llevaba puesta, se colocó la mochila y le sonrió, acomodando la silla— ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

—Aquí estaré —comentó con un gesto de su mano derecha, para despedirla.

…

Marinette se apresuró en llegar al restaurante donde se iba a reunir con su cita. Caminó entre las mesas y se dejó caer frente a ella. Al verla, la chica de cabellos azulados y ojos cafés se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos, y la de ojos celestes comprendió inmediatamente lo que quería, se volvió a parar para abrazarla.

—Tanto tiempo, Kagami —susurró, abrazándola.

—Poco más de dos años —afirmó, separándose finalmente, para tomar asiento—. Me fui a los meses de terminar con Adrien. —comentó, apretando los labios. Marinette pudo notar que aún le dolía recordar aquella relación, así que tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón.

—Lamento mucho que lo de ustedes terminara tan pronto. Se veían tan bien juntos.

—Haces bien en lamentarlo —dijo, dándole un par de palmaditas con su otra mano para que la soltara—. Fue tu culpa, después de todo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo, parpadeando, bastante confundida— ¿Por qué iba a ser mi culpa?

—Porque Adrien estaba enamorado de ti, no de mí —le informó— ¿A poco no sabes?

—No —dijo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio, haciendo que la cara de seguridad de la japonesa desaparezca, al ver a su amiga realmente pálida.

—¿No lo sabías? —comentó, tratando de tomarles las manos, que se habían puesto frías—. ¡Pensé que ya estaban saliendo! Por eso te dije que no le avisaras a Adrien.

—No —Marinette llevó la mano a su rostro, deslizando los dedos por la frente—. Si no me lo decías, no lo hubiera sabido. Adrien nunca cambió conmigo en estos años —le informó—, ni siquiera cuando entramos a la misma universidad.

—¿Van a la misma universidad? —ante la afirmación de Marinette, Kagami elevó su mano para que el mesero viniera por el pedido— ¿Podría traernos té? Después pediremos para almorzar.

—Claro —tras la orden, el dependiente se retiró.

Ambas se quedaron calladas un rato, hasta que el mesero le trajo una tetera con distintos tipos de té. Kagami le preparó uno a Marinette y se lo entregó.

—Bébelo, te hará sentir bien —le indicó. Marinette bebió un sorbo, sintiendo que volvía a recuperar un poco de calor en su cuerpo—. Nunca pensé que esa noticia te fuera a poner así. Te imaginé saltando por todos lados cuando lo supieras, a menos que… —al ver como la chica de ojos celestes desvió la mirada, lo comprendió— ¡Te gusta otra persona! ¿O sales con Luka?

—No —dijo, con un gesto de su cabeza—, no es Luka, pero, si hay otro chico. Uno al que perdí por estar tanto tiempo detrás de Adrien y ahora…

—Vaya —exclamó, bebiendo de su taza—. Qué deprimente.

—Ni que lo digas —susurró Marinette—. Y ahora que lo mencionas… —apoyó su taza en el plato una vez más— ¡Todo es tan obvio que me hace sentir estúpida! ¿Por qué otro motivo se metería a la misma universidad en la que estoy, si podía ir a otra mejor en cualquier parte del mundo?

—Eso te decía yo —comentó su amiga, moviendo las cejas, mientras seguía bebiendo su té—, pero sí me extraña que aún no haya hecho ningún movimiento contigo, ¿Cómo puede ser tan lento?

—¿Quizás yo no lo noté? —dijo, con algo de duda—. Me pidió chocolates para San Valentin… —al ver como se ponía a jugar con sus dedos, la de ojos castaños negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y se los diste?

—Me los comí con el otro chico —respondió, moviendo su mano izquierda con algo de nerviosismo, agregando—. Después, estuvo regalándome post-it y pensé que era porque sabía que me gustaban, pero ¿no es raro que alguien entre a una librería solo para comprar post-it?

—¿Quieres que cambiemos de tema? —consultó Kagami y Marinette afirmó, agradecida.

Ya tendría tiempo para volverse loca con sus pensamientos.

Luego de almorzar y platicar un poco sobre como había sido la vida de ambas, Kagami le anunció que debía ir a la estación porque su tren a Londres saldría a las cuatro de la tarde y quería estar a tiempo.

Marinette la acompañó hasta la terminal, la despidió con un abrazo y quedaron en reunirse próximamente y salir a disfrutar la vida, sabiendo que ambas eran solteras. La de ojos celestes se volvió a despedir a través de la ventanilla y cuando el tren se puso en marcha, se retiró hacia su casa.

¿Por qué la vida era así?

Ahora que sabía que Adrien estaba enamorada de ella…

… Solo podía pensar en Chat Noir.

* * *

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

¡Y aquí estamos con la quinta parte de este especial ha llegado!

Marinette tiene la cabeza hecha un enredo y puede terminar en cualquier cosa...

De hecho, tengo que lamentablemente confirmarles que el siguiente tema para junio es "Accidente"

Esperemos que nuestra Marinette no la pase tan mal...

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

Nos leemos en Junio!

Gracias por sus reviews:

Dessirenya - laurenImprincess - melgamonster - karen Agreste - Butercup77 - Tecupi - Neko lila - marcelarodriguez1390

.

Aquatic~

.

24 de Mayo 2020


	6. Junio

_Un nuevo mes..._

_No me odien tanto por esto xD_

* * *

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

**Parte 6: Junio**

**Palabras: 1868**

**Beteado: princessqueen**

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

* * *

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

╭══════• ✾ •══════╮

**Doce veces tú**

**~Accidente~**

╰══════• ✾ •══════╯

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

* * *

.

Marinette llegó esa mañana muy temprano a la biblioteca para tratar de organizar sus pensamientos, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar frente a Adrien ahora que conocía la verdad. ¿Debía enfrentarlo o ignorarlo? Dudaba porque, ¿qué tal si lo que le dijo Kagami no fuera tan cierto y Adrien la había usado de excusa para justificar su fallida relación?

_No. Adrien no era de esas personas. _

Ubicó una mesa alejada de la vista de todo el mundo, dejó su mochila al lado y apegó la frente a la frialdad del escritorio con un poco de violencia.

_¿Qué debía hacer? _

Sentía que estaba a punto de tener una de sus crisis de nervios y esta vez no iba a poder pedirle consejo a su pequeña conciencia llamada Tikki, pues ésta le había dicho que no podía ayudarla en esta situación.

_¡Quería llorar_!

Sobre todo, cuando, al levantar la mirada, uno de los dueños de sus crisis existenciales estaba parado frente a ella con esa sonrisa de maniquí, dos vasos de frappé en una mano y donas en la otra.

—Aún no desayunaste, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—No se puede entrar con comida a la biblioteca, Adrien —lo regañó, pero él solo sonrió entregándole su frappe y la caja que encerraba la dona para Marinette.

—Sí somos rápidos, nadie nos descubrirá —la joven de ojos celestes observó con detenimiento al chico que tenía frente a ella, sonriéndole como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura— ¿No vas a comer? —preguntó, remangándose la camisa cuadrille que tenía sobre una polera blanca, para no mancharse con el chocolate de su dona.

Marinette bajó la mirada a su caja, la abrió y se encontró con un dona de chocolate blanco con una decoración de corazoncitos de azucar. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? ¡Todo en Adrien grita que le gusta!

Se comió la dona y bebió su frappe, casi sin pronunciar una palabra, observando cómo el chico disfrutaba del desayuno improvisado y prohibido, en un lugar no apto para eso.

Adrien, ajeno al escrutinio de su amiga, terminó de comer, metió todas las pruebas del delito en la bolsa donde las trajo y las guardó dentro de su mochila con cuidado de no manchar sus cuadernos. Luego, apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio y sonrió, mirando fijamente a Marinette.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —le dijo, directo, Marinette se preguntó por qué no era así con sus sentimientos y dejaba de joderla, mientras apretaba la bombilla de su frappe entre los dientes, pensando qué responder.

—Me preguntaba… —respondió, regresándole la mirada—… ¿Por qué terminaste con Kagami? —la pregunta tomó tan desprevenido a Adrien, que el chico se fue hacia adelante como si algo le hubiera golpeado la nuca.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ayer me reuní con Kagami —le comentó, observando como su vaso estaba vacío, dejándolo a un lado—. Por eso no podía decírtelo. Ella no quería que supieras que estaba en la ciudad.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo exclamar, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Te dijo algo de mí? —Marinette notó fácilmente su incomodidad, así que decidió mentirle, negando con la cabeza.

—Para nada —respondió—. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y hablamos de tantas cosas sobre nuestras vidas que cuando nos darnos cuentas, su tren a Londres estaba por salir.

—Entiendo… —vio como los ojos verdes de su amigo se veían perturbados y ladeó la sonrisa, apoyándose contra la mesa.

—¿La engañaste? —la pregunta desestabilizó nuevamente al chico.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó, claramente ofendido por la acusación de Marinette—. Traté de ser lo más honesto que podía conmigo mismo y con ella. Además, desde el principio, Kagami siempre supo que me gustaba otra persona, a la que intentaba dejar ir, tratando de empezar de nuevo —la confesión de Adrien dejó a Marinette un tanto inquieta. ¿Esa chica de la que siempre le hablaba no era Kagami? ¡Pero sí él…!

La muchacha se llevó el dedo índice izquierdo al entrecejo y se lo flotó, confundida. Quizás Kagami lo había malinterpretado todo… Sí, eso tenía que ser, por lo que todas las señales que creyó ver, fueron solo alucinaciones... ¡Eso!... ¡Era lo mejor en que podía pensar!

—¿Te parece si nos ponemos a estudiar? —le dijo, sacando finalmente su cuaderno de la mochila. Adrien la imitó, pero sin sacarle la vista de encima.

—Está bien —respondió, buscando los apuntes que había hecho en casa—, pero solo quiero decirte algo, antes.

—Tú dirás —le comentó sin mirarlo, revisando los nombres de los libros que tenía que buscar.

—Kagami y yo terminamos bien —le informó—. Lo conversamos y quedamos como amigos porque yo, en vez de enamorarme de ella, que era mi novia, terminé enamorándome como un idiota de otra persona.

Cuando Marinette volvió la vista hacia él, éste se había puesto de pie, quitándole la libreta donde tenía anotados los libros, para ir a buscarlos.

—Voy por ellos —le dijo, pero Marinette no respondió, pues en ese momento tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Gracias a su labor de Ladybug, había desarrollado la capacidad para poner la mente en blanco y concentrarse en el objetivo, sino nunca hubiera podido trabajar con Adrien; y más después de aquella frase, pues todo se había puesto, en cierta forma, incómodo.

Terminaron su trabajo y lo presentaron ante su profesor, recibiendo una buena calificación, pero después de eso, Marinette trató de evitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, poniendo como excusas los exámenes finales del semestre que ambos tenían y de materias que, por suerte, no cursaban juntos.

°❀•°✮°•❀°

Cuando junio llegó y con ellos los exámenes finales, Marinette se abocó a sus diseños, exámenes y proyectos. Adrien intentaba acercársele luego de las clases, pero ella parecía esfumarse misteriosamente, como una ilusión, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que transformarse en Chat Noir para cuidar el camino a casa de su amiga… ¿Amiga? ¡Era el amor de su vida! Y estaba fastidiando cada una de las posibilidades que tenía con ella, por no decidirse con cuál personalidad acercarse.

Tenía miedo de que Marinette se hubiera enamorado de Chat Noir, porque si así fuera, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si en algún momento supiera la verdad? ¿Podría llegar a pensar que estuvo jugando con ella, haciendo un uso inadecuado de su Miraculous? Sacudió la cabeza y esperó a que Marinette tomara el bus que la llevaba a la panadería, antes de volver al estacionamiento de la universidad por su automóvil.

A finales de junio, cuando los exámenes terminaron, Adrien decidió que iba a hablar de una vez por todas con Marinette. ¡No podía permitir que siguiera escapando de él!

Una lluvia de verano había empezado a caer sobre París y aprovechándose de eso, esperó en la puerta a que Marinette se asomara. Si la convencía de llevarla en auto hasta su casa, quizás tendría la oportunidad y el tiempo suficiente para hablar y aclarar esa extraña atmósfera que había entre ellos dos.

—Marinette —exclamó ni bien la vio. Ella pareció buscar una ruta de escape con su mirada color cielo, pero el rubio fue más astuto, poniéndose en su camino—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —trató de hacerse la desentendida, pero Adrien no se la creyó.

—¿No te parece que esta actitud que tiene conmigo no es suficiente razón para hablar? —le preguntó, con bastante reproche en su voz. Marinette movió los ojos hacia la calle donde se veía la fuerte lluvia de verano, suspiró y regresó la mirada a Adrien— ¿Hablaremos? Podemos ir a mi coche y… —pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué estudias aquí? —la pregunta lo descolocó.

—¿Cómo? —consultó, tratando de entender el origen de aquella interrogante.

—Podrías haber estudiado en otro instituto, ¿por qué en éste? —al volver a escuchar la pregunta más completa, algo se removió en él.

—Pues yo… —al ver la duda del chico, Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós —dijo, bajando los escalones de la entrada del Instituto. Adrien actuó con rapidez, causando que ambos empezaran a mojarse por la lluvia.

—¡Espera! —le pidió, tomándola de la muñeca. Ella se giró indignada a mirarlo.

—¡Suéltame!

—Ahora entiendo… —dijo, al ver lo perturbada que Marinette se sentía— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Kagami te dijo la verdad!

—¿Y qué si me la dijo? —lo desafió, mirándolo con enojo— ¿Hace alguna diferencia? ¿Cambia el hecho de que tuviste años para decirme algo, pero no lo hiciste?

—Tú tampoco has dicho lo que sentías por mí —le reprochó, pero solo consiguió que ella moviera su brazo con rabia para soltarse.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —protestó nuevamente—. ¡El punto es que Kagami me dijo que yo era la culpable de que lo de ustedes no funcionara! ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Yo ayudé a que ustedes se juntaran! ¿Y resulta que me auto sabotee?

—Pero Marinette… nosotros, ahora…

—Ahora nada, Adrien —negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos—. Yo… ahora estoy enamorada de otra persona y no puedo… —terminó de bajar las escaleras, deteniendo un taxi antes de que el chico pudiera alcanzarla.

Adrien se quedó observando como el taxi se iba, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente a pesar de su negativa, la cual confirmaba sus sospechas: ella había caído ante Chat Noir. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabello mojado y se lo lanzó hacia atrás, antes de buscar un lugar para ocultarse y transformarse. Tenía que saber si la vez en que su contraparte se negó a besarla, había sido la causa de todo el malestar que Marinette cargaba consigo misma.

Saltando por los techos, iba camino hacia la panadería, cuando escuchó un par de bocinazos y el grito de la gente. Alterado, se dirigió al lugar de donde venía el alboroto, encontrándose con un autobús descontrolado, que arrastraba un automóvil que había alcanzado a golpear.

Debido a la colisión de ambos vehículos, el autobús empezó a perder velocidad por lo que Chat Noir aprovechó para subirse encima de éste. Al acercarse a una esquina, vio 2 postes a ambos lados de la calle, extendió su vara y la lanzó para que pudiera engancharse en ellos, y con eso poder detener el autobús. Luego de unos cuántos segundos de tensión, logró su objetivo, pese a lo resbaladizo que se encontraba el pavimento, debido a la lluvia.

Agitado, Chat Noir apoyaba la cabeza contra el bus, cuando una voz a su lado lo asustó.

—¿Tikki? —susurró. La Kwami se ocultó entre sus manos y con ojos llorosos, miró al superhéroe.

—Ayuda a mi portadora, por favor.

En ese momento, su mirada volvió hacia el vehículo… Era un taxi.

Ignorando a la gente que lo felicitaba por haberlos salvado, se acercó hacia el automóvil y usó la fuerza de su bastón para separarlo del bus. Con su cataclismo, deshizo la puerta del pasajero que estaba intacta pero trabada, e inmediatamente un cuerpo inconsciente cayó en sus brazos.

—Ma… —no pudo pronunciar el nombre de su compañera porque la angustia le apretó fuertemente la garganta, al ver como las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre París, se mezclaba con el líquido rojizo que escurría por la mejilla de la joven— ¡Marinette! —gritó finalmente, lleno de impotencia.

* * *

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

* * *

Oh *se asoma desde su escondite* Holi?

Esta era la escena que más, más miedo de daba escribir, porque no sabía como iba a quedar, si no se vería mal. La planee, la volví a planear, me aconsejaron, lo replanteé y al final me dejé llevar y esto salió…

Nos leemos en _**Lágrimas**_ durante el mes de julio… ¿ven como daba para algo trágico? xD

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

¡Nos leemos en Julio!

¡Gracias por sus reviews: Butercup77 - marcelarodriguez1390 - melgamonster - Dessirenya - Tecupi - LightGiogia - Xiang Li 17 - karen Agreste - LunosA - Neko lila - Arashi Shinomori

.

Aquatic~

.

19 de junio 2020


	7. Julio

Antes que se acabe el mes, el capitulo adeudado.

* * *

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

Parte 7: Julio

Palabras: 1050

Beteado: princessqueen

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

╭══════•✾•══════╮

Doce veces tú

~Llanto~

╰══════•✾•══════╯

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

_Hay situaciones que parecen transcurrir en cámara lenta, como si estuvieras en una escena de una pelicula. No sabes cómo actuar, te sientes desorientado y escuchas varias voces a la lejanía._

No comprendía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Solo recordaba el momento en que había discutido con Adrien y como luego se había subido a un taxi. No llevaba mucho en circulación, cuando a la altura de un semáforo en verde, el autobús que venía en dirección perpendicular no se detuvo en la luz roja, perdiendo el control e impactando el taxi con ella dentro, haciéndola perder la conciencia casi inmediatamente.

En esa inconciencia pudo sentir la voz de Chat Noir que la llamaba, que le pedía despertar, pero ella no podía, pues su cuerpo estaba en shock y le era imposible reaccionar aunque quisiera…

Quería decirle que estaba bien, que no llorara, pero estaba muy cansada… Solo quería dormir y se dejó llevar.

…

Chat Noir hablaba, aun en shock, con los paramédicos que habían llegado en la ambulancia, dándoles los datos básicos de Marinette, su nombre completo, edad y tipo de sangre para agilizar los trámites de ingreso al hospital.

No fue hasta que lograron estabilizarla, que sintió que su corazón también se tranquilizaba, pudiendo respirar con normalidad, como si el alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo.

—¿Va a subir? —le preguntaron, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Enviaré alguien para que la espere allá —respondió y se alejó de ahí, al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia partía hacia el hospital más cercano. Se destransformó cerca del lugar para buscar su teléfono celular y llamó a los padres de Marinette para informarles del accidente.

A pesar de que Chat Noir ya se había tranquilizado, al volver a ser Adrien la culpa azotó con fuerza cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No cabía en su cabeza toda la angustia que lo embargaba, al darse cuenta de que si algo le pasaba a Marinette, no solo perdería a la chica que amaba actualmente, sino también a la que siempre había amado.

Aun así, trató de hablar lo más neutro posible con la señora Sabine, ni bien le contestó.

—Sí —afirmó, cerrando los ojos y golpeándose la cabeza sutilmente contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado —, yo me encargo de todo mientras ustedes llegan —informó, cortando la llamada y apretando el móvil con su mano derecha.

—Adrien —susurró Plagg, asomándose en su camisa junto a Tikki.

—Tranquilos, no haré nada tonto… —ante aquello, se apuró a ingresar al área de urgencia y se acercó a la señora de recepción para averiguar qué necesitaba hacer para que a Marinette le dieran el mejor trato posible en el hospital, y aunque la enfermera administrativa lo había tranquilizado al decirle que lo de Marinette no parecía ser de gravedad, el rubio se sentía desfallecer.

Tom y Sabine no tardaron mucho en llegar junto a Adrien, que no dejaba de lamentarse por lo sucedido. Ambos padres de la chica estaban preocupados y nerviosos, pero no podían echarle la culpa del accidente al muchacho, pues él no había sido quien perdió el control de ese autobús en medio de la lluvia.

Cuando el medico apareció, tras una hora escaneando el cuerpo de la joven, una luz de esperanza pareció brillar sobre los tres cuando el profesional dio el diagnóstico de Marinette.

—Es realmente un milagro lo que le ha pasado —exclamó el médico, observando la planilla donde estaban los resultados de la chica—. Solo tiene un corte en la frente que no necesitó sutura y aunque no presenta fracturas ni lecciones, tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de hematomas, así que está sedada para que pueda descansar y reponerse. Dentro de un momento la trasladarán a un cuarto para que la acompañen.

—Gracias —agradecieron al mismo tiempo, Tom y Sabine. Adrien perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos sin poder dejar de llorar, aunque esta vez, eran lágrimas de alivio.

—Gracias —también agradeció, repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

…

Esa noche, mientras Sabine y Tom fueron por un momento a la cafetería para comer algo, Adrien se quedó con Marinette en el cuarto, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Plagg y Tikki aprovecharon la ocasión para salir y observar a su guardiana que simplemente parecía dormir.

—Tú tuviste que ver, ¿no es así? —preguntó Adrien al aire, pero Tikki comprendió que se dirigía a ella—. Por eso no salió perjudicada, y tampoco el chofer del taxi.

—Sí —afirmó la Kwami roja, mirando a su portadora—. Hice un campo de protección en cuanto sentí el choque y si bien fue un poco tarde porque igual recibió varios golpes en el cuerpo, al menos fue justo a tiempo como para que no se rompiera ningún hueso.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, apegándose a la mano de Marinette—. Gracias por protegerla, Tikki.

—De nada, Adrien —le dijo, acercándose para posarse sobre la mano enlazada de ambos portadores —. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que despierte y puedan hablar de todo esto.

—Ojalá quiera escucharme… —se lamentó, observándola dormir, con los ojos aun irritados de tanto llorar y la amenaza latente de que volvieran a hacerlo.

—Lo hará —Plagg se unió a Tikki y se apoyó también contra las manos de su portador—. Ya verás que sí. Nuestra guardiana es bastante dura de roer.

Aunque aquello le generó una pequeña sonrisa, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer de sus ojos sin control.

—Perdón, Marinette —susurró, apegando la frente a sus manos enlazadas—. Por favor, perdóname por todo —las palabras le salían entrecortadas por el nudo que aún sentía en su garganta—. Por no haber sido honesto con lo que sentía, por haberme equivocado acercándome a ti como Chat Noir y bloquear cualquier posibilidad conmigo. Perdóname por haber sido tan idiota y no ser más directo… —cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo—. Si me permites volver a intentarlo, te juro que no te arrepentirás… Te juro que daré todo de mí para que puedas perdonarme por todas mis tonterías y poder decirte que te amo… Que amo ambos lados de ti, con los dos lados de mí.

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

Oh *se asoma desde su escondite* Holi?

¡Perdón! xD Les hice la agonía muy larga, y aún tendrán que esperar para ver que pasa con este par de idio... digo con este par de ciegos :)

Tikki ayudó a que Marinette no sufriera grandes lesiones, pero Adrien ahora sabe que es Ladybug :O Qué pasará?

El muchacho tiene ambos prodigios en su poder... pero ya prometió no hacer nada tonto... El siguiente tema es "Temor" xD Ven como sigue justificando el drama?

En septiembre se calma, lo prometo xD

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por sus reviews: melgamonster - laurenImprincess - karen Agreste - Brocki - Dessirenya - marcelarodriguez1390 - Tecupi - LunosA - Arashi Shinomori - Azaak Damian - La Venus Negra - arianne Luna

.

¡Nos leemos en Agosto!

.

Aquatic~

.

31 de julio 2020


	8. Agosto

.

Mejor tarde que nunca xD

.

* * *

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

**Parte 8: Agosto**

**Palabras: 1713**

**Beteado: princessqueen**

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

╭══════• ✾ •══════╮

**Doce veces tú**

**~Temor~**

╰══════• ✾ •══════╯

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

Cuando Marinette despertó, sentía su cuerpo completamente adolorido, incluso el simple hecho de sonreírle a su madre que, entre lágrimas, agradecía a Dios por el milagro de salir ilesa de semejante accidente, la hizo estremecer de dolor.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la voz de Chat Noir, ¿Lo habría soñado?  
Algo que también recordaba era haber escuchado la voz de Adrien, pidiéndole perdón…

Aquello le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza por el dolor de recordar. Llevó con cuidado la mano a su frente, tratando de pensar qué había sucedido, mientras su madre se retiraba en busca del doctor para informarle que ya había despertado.

—Marinette —la voz de Chat Noir le hizo quitar la mano de su rostro con sorpresa, pero se sintió confundida cuando vio que no era el chico enmascarado quien se encontraba ahí, sino Adrien. La de ojos celestes apretó los labios porque la presencia de su amigo le producía angustia y ganas de llorar —¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —dijo, con el tono de voz más neutral que pudo —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, llevando la mano a su mandíbula, pues ésta tronó al hablar, después de vaya a saber cuánto tiempo —¿Cuánto dormí? —consultó, al no tener respuesta del rubio.

—Cuatro días… No me he movido de aquí desde que Chat Noir me avisó, después de sacarte del taxi cuando tuviste el accidente —ante las palabras de Adrien, Marinette se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Sería que en realidad no había soñado con la voz de Chat Noir? ¿Lo de Adrien también habría sido real? —. Si te molesta mi presencia, puedo retirarme —le comentó, señalando la puerta —, pero realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti, Marinette. Tenía tanta culpa, tanta…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque el médico llegó junto a Sabine, por lo que tuvo que salir de la habitación, no sin antes observar a la chica, una vez más.

Marinette cooperó con el médico para la revisión y aunque lo único que tenía era sed y dolor muscular, en su mente no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Chat Noir la había rescatado.

Como ya estaba consciente y no mostraba secuelas del accidente, iba a pasar la última noche en el hospital antes de que le dieran de alta. Sabine regresó a dormir esa noche a su casa para poder volver temprano por ella al día siguiente, con ropa limpia, y Adrien permaneció de pie, junto a la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Tikki, preocupada por las facciones serias del chico.

—Supongo que visitarla como Chat Noir —respondió, e inmediatamente Plagg protestó, recordándole que había dicho que haría las cosas bien —. No puedo hacerlo si no tengo certeza de cómo reaccionará o si ya no quiere nada conmigo.

Ambos Kwamis se miraron, pero no dijeron nada más y simplemente se ocultaron en la ropa para que Adrien fuera a las escaleras a transformarse en el superhéroe e ingresar a la habitación de Marinette.

Cuando golpeó la puerta para ingresar, la encontró sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana.

—Buenas noches —la saludó, haciendo que inmediatamente la chica girara hacia él, y aunque hizo una mueca de dolor por el movimiento brusco, ella extendió sus brazos hacia el chico. Chat Noir apretó los labios sin ser capaz de decidirse a abrazarla, pues sabía que aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, al ver la insistencia de la chica, se acercó y se dejó envolver por ella — Ay, Marinette… —susurró, apegando sus manos en la espalda de la chica con delicadeza —… tenía tanto miedo, tanto terror de que pudiera pasarte algo. No sé qué habría sido de mí si algo te pasaba.

—Gracias por salvarme —le dijo, apoyando su mejilla sobre el hombro del chico—. Gracias por estar ahí cuando más te necesitaba.

—No deberías darme las gracias por eso —protestó, separándose de ella —. No pude evitar el accidente, llegué tarde y…

—Pero estoy bien, además, supongo que ya sabes que tengo la suerte de mi lado… —consultó, haciendo que el chico se tensara completamente — ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido, pero Marinette frunció el ceño y con algo de dificultad, señaló su oreja limpia de Miraculous.

—Tienes a Tikki, ¿verdad? —ante la mención de la Kwami, ésta apareció frente a Marinette con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Perdóname —dijo, apoyándose contra la mejilla de Marinette —. Le tuve que revelar tu identidad a Chat Noir para que pudiera sacarte del lugar del accidente. Tenías sangre y estaba muy asustada.

—Mi pequeña Tikki —al ver esa escena frente a él, Chat Noir finalmente comprendió como sus sentimientos se habían movido en una misma dirección. No había cambiado a Ladybug por Marinette, había cambiado a Ladybug por su verdadera identidad.

—Adrien estaba aquí, pero lo mandé a casa —le informó de la nada para saber su reacción, pero solo la vio bajar la mirada —¿Pasó algo con él? —pudo sentir la duda en Marinette, así que tomó una de sus manos —. Confía en mí… como siempre, mi lady.

—Tuvimos una discusión antes del accidente —respondió, apretando los labios antes de saber qué era lo que iba a contarle a continuación —. Fue una niñería de ambos, bueno, más mía por no enfrentarme a él, ya que por evitarlo, terminé llevándolo al límite y peleamos. A veces me pregunto si las cosas con Adrien siempre serán así de complicadas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre he estado enamorada de él —miró al superhéroe, ladeando un poco su cabeza —, pero ahora que sé que él está enamorado de mí, solo pienso en ti —aquella confesión lo tomó de sorpresa porque aunque lo intuía, no esperaba que la chica finalmente lo confesara libremente—. Me gustas Chat Noir, estoy enamorada de ti y estar tan cerca de la muerte me ha hecho replantarme muchas cosas en mi vida, así que ya no quiero callar lo que siento: Te quiero y no quiero perder más tiempo —el chico de la máscara no había salido de su shock inicial, cuando Marinette se adelantó un poco y finalmente alcanzó sus labios en un casto y breve beso, pues el dolor de su cuerpo la hizo sentarse nuevamente —. Me lo debías —respondió divertida, apoyándose nuevamente contra las almohadas.

Chat Noir estaba estático en su lugar. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas? Él solo quería amar a la chica de sus sueños, pero ahora que creía tenerla, se le ocurría amar a su yo enmascarado.

—Marinette...

—¿Si? —dijo, sin abrir los ojos, tratando de relajar sus músculos, lo más que podía.

—Tú también me gustas —respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa de Marinette se extendiera al máximo —. Me has gustado siempre y eso ya lo sabes, pero… —ante el "pero", la chica abrió sus ojos celestes para mirarlo —… creo que deberías hablar con Adrien.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó y enseguida cerró los ojos para incorporarse— ¿Por qué si te digo que te quiero a ti, me mandas a hablar con él?

—Porque aunque ambos sentimos algo fuerte por el otro, lo nuestro no puede ser —le recordó —. Siempre vamos a tener el miedo de perdernos, el temor de que algo nos pase durante la batalla —respondió con rabia y pena por lo que estaba haciendo —. Ya viví un infierno los últimos cuatro días por temor a perderte…

Marinette volvió a acercarse, lo tomó del rostro y volvió a besarlo. Él quería resistirse, pero sabía que podía lastimarla si la movía bruscamente, así que no le quedó más que dejarse llevar con delicadeza para no hacerla esforzar más.

Marinette aspiró el aroma del superhéroe mientras se separaba de él.

—Hablaré con Adrien —respondió— pero, aunque temas por lo que pueda pasar, por favor no me dejes…

Chat la observó con verdaderas ganas de llorar. Buscó en el bolsillo de su traje los aretes de Ladybug y se los entregó, antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Te vas?

—Deberías dormir —dijo, encerrando los aretes en la mano de Marinette —. Mañana volverás a casa y veremos con calma lo que pasará.

—Prométeme que no me dejarás —le pidió la de cabellos azulados y Chat Noir ladeó la cabeza tras negarle.

—No podría hacerlo. —le dijo, abriendo la puerta para salir de ahí — Descansa, mi lady…

Chat Noir salió de la habitación y se apuró a ir a las escaleras de emergencia para liberarse de su transformación. Plagg observó cómo su portador se dejó caer sentado en un escalón para apoyar su cabeza contra la pared.

—¿No salieron las cosas bien? —preguntó el Kwami, mirando a su chico completamente derrotado.

—Me besó —confesó y Plagg no entendía por qué estaba así, entonces —. Se enamoró de Chat Noir.

—Oh —exclamó, entendiendo al fin el problema de su portador —, pero eso no es tan grave. Deberías estar feliz de que tu lady se fijara en tu lado Chat Noir, al fin y al cabo, es lo que siempre quisiste…

—Pero no de esta forma —suspiró, apretando los ojos con fuerza — ¿Qué karma estoy pagando, Plagg? ¿Por qué con Marinette todo tiene que ser así de enredado?

—No creo que estés pagando ningún karma —dijo a modo de consuelo —, más bien, creo que estás pagando por adelantado, el precio de la vida que tendrás a futuro cuando ambos dejen de correr en círculos entre ustedes mismos.

—¿Lo crees?

—Confía en mí —le pidió Plagg, golpeándose el pecho —. Ya verás que así será.

Aquel gesto de su Kwami hizo que Adrien sonriera de lado, levemente. Tenía que confiar y esperar que todo saliera bien.

…

Mientras, la chica en la habitación tenía la punta de sus dedos apoyada sobre sus labios. Suspiró enamorada, recordando el beso que recién habían compartido, pensando en que no había besado a nadie más que a Chat Noir y cómo esa idea le encantaba.

Sí, ella sabía que algo entre ellos podía ser peligroso, pero nada era peor que imaginar no volver a verlo o no volver a sentirlo cerca de ella, ni a volver a besarlo.

—Marinette, ¿estás bien? —consultó la pequeña Catarina, observando a su portadora tan embelesada en sus recuerdos.

—Sí, Tikki —respondió—. Estoy muy bien…

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

¡Buenos días! Empezamos el último día del mes con el capitulo de Agosto de Doce Veces Tú…

Tremendo giro de flechas ha tenido el cuadro xD ¿Podrán arreglar todo en los capítulos que faltan? ¡No puedo creer que ya solo falten cuatro!

Marinette volvió con todas las ganas de hacer triunfar el Marichat/LadyNoir por sobre el Adrinette… ¿Cómo irán las cosas?

¡Para suertes de ustedes, el de septiembre está casi listo, así que no creo demorarme horrores de tiempo como con todos estos… Que fueron los que cambié de la historia. Tanto Julio como agosto no tienen nada que ver con lo que planifique en enero, por eso me he demorado un poco mucho xD, pero ahora ya retomé mi caudal y septiembre si me quedó como lo planifique…

El capitulo es "Despedida" Y trata de la despedida de un personaje que a la protagonista no le cae muy bien… ¿Podrán imaginar como use esta temática en el fic?

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

¡Nos leemos en Septiembre!

.

¡Gracias por los reviews: laurenImprincess - Tecupi - Brocki - karen Agreste - LunosA - Xiang Li 17 - melgamonster - Arashi Shinomori

.

Aquatic~

.

31 de agosto 2020


	9. Septiembre

Antes de que se nos vaya septiembre...

El capitulo nueve...

De Doce Veces Tú

* * *

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

**Parte 9: Septiembre**

**Palabras: 2341**

**Beteado: princessqueen**

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

╭══════• ✾ •══════╮

**Doce veces tú**

**~Despedida~**

╰══════• ✾ •══════╯

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

Marinette disfrutaba de la suave brisa de verano en su balcón y aunque ya no quedaban secuelas de su accidente, se había escudado en él para no hacer dos cosas esas vacaciones.

La primera era hablar con Adrien, y aunque sabía que no servía de nada que estuviera aplazando aquel hecho ya que al regresar a clases volvería a verlo en la universidad, por alguna extraña razón quería postergar esa charla con su amigo, si aún podía llamarse así, lo más que pudiera.

La segunda, era evitar un encuentro con la desagradable visita que sus amigas habían recibido desde Italia, pues Lila había vuelto a París, así que Marinette usó el pretexto de sentirse muy adolorida como para salir o recibir visitas, aunque estaba sufriendo por no poder ver a sus amigos, lo que más lamentaba era no poder ver a Lila…

Una risa rara escapó de su garganta, haciendo saltar en su lugar a Chat Noir, que estaba sentado en la protección del balcón.

—¡Me asustaste! —le reclamó, aunque lucía confundida al ver al chico, pues ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? —preguntó, pero antes de que el rubio, algo nervioso por la pregunta, pudiera responder, ella sonrió de lado y agregó— ¿Y por qué no te has acercado a besarme?

Chat Noir iba a responder, pero esa respuesta lo dejó marcando ocupado. ¿Besarla? ¡Santo cielo! Lo que más quería era besarla, pero no, tenía que comportarse y hacer las cosas bien, pues se lo había prometido a sí mismo y no podía fallarse.

—No lo haré —respondió, acomodándose en la protección, sin mirarla —, porque me prometiste hacer algo y aún no lo has hecho.

Marinette apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Otra vez con lo de Adrien? —protestó, y el superhéroe, sin descaro alguno, afirmó.

—Sí, otra vez —alegó, cruzándose de brazos—. Dices que me quieres, pero no eres capaz de arreglar las cosas con ese chico —al ver que Marinette no decía nada, continuó—. Si hubieras visto su cara, su semblante cuando estuviste en el hospital... Ese chico de verdad te quiere y que no lo enfrentes, me preocupa mucho, en realidad.

—¿Y por qué? —aquello realmente la desconcertó.

—¿Qué tal si hablas con él y te das cuenta de que aún lo amas? —aquella respuesta la perturbó—. Digo, por algo lo evitas tanto…

—Bueno… —Marinette se abrazó a sus piernas flexionadas, sin mirarlo —… sé que no lo puedo evitar toda la vida, sobre todo porque este semestre compartiré tres materias con él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —aquella pregunta salió de los labios del superhéroe, antes de que la pudiera procesar, pues apenas habían elegido las asignaturas hace dos días.

—Revisé su perfil de estudiante... —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros —. Quería evitar tomar las mismas materias que él, pero esas tres son las que no puedo evitar este semestre por los créditos que representan... —Marinette terminó su explicación, pero el chico no decía nada, pues por alguna razón, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¿Cómo es que Marinette tuvo acceso a su perfil de estudiante? ¡Llegando a casa, debía cambiar su contraseña, sin lugar a dudas!

Un sonido rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre los dos. Marinette observó la pantalla de su teléfono y lo dejó a un lado.

—¡Qué gran pena! —exclamó irónicamente, a viva voz.

—¿Qué pasó? —consultó el chico, volviendo en sí— ¿Quién te mensajeaba?

—Alya —respondió, mirándolo nuevamente—. Mañana, Lila se va de París y querían ver si podía hacer el esfuerzo de ir a despedirla, porque ella dizque… —levantó las manos para hacer unas comillas—… "Está preocupada por mí y me quería ver".

—¿Ves? —le dijo el chico, confundiéndola —. Si arreglaras las cosas con Adrien, podrías ir a despedirla —por algún motivo, Marinette notó que había algo detrás de las palabras de Chat Noir —. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría encantada de verte llegar con él.

Y no se equivocaba porque Lila siempre había querido separarlos. Si ella llegaba con Adrien a despedirla, ¿no disfrutaría viendo su rostro ardiendo del coraje? Claramente, la respuesta sería sí, ya que todo el mal que le había hecho durante el colegio, así como en el liceo, había quedado impune… ¿Debía hacerlo?

—¿Qué piensas? —interrogó el superhéroe, al no obtener una respuesta por parte de Marinette.

—Pienso que llevas mucho tiempo ahí y aún no has bajado a saludarme —y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, Marinette se puso de pie para tomar al chico por el cascabel y atraerlo a ella, para juntar sus labios en un beso.

Si bien Adrien se habia prometido que haría las cosas bien, le era imposible resistirse cuando Marinette, su querida Lady, tomaba la delantera de esa forma. Cuando pasaba eso, se convertía en un gatito indefenso que sucumbía ante el dulce sabor de su amada princesa.

Rápidamente, entró dentro del balcón para rodear a Marinette con ambos brazos y profundizar el beso.

Ah, era un estúpido…

Pero un estúpido muy feliz…

…

Pese a que sus padres tenían ciertas aprensiones de dejarla salir de la casa después de su accidente, Marinette consiguió el permiso cuando supieron que iba a salir con Adrien; de hecho, el rubio pasó a buscarla a la panadería y había prometido, no solo manejar con cuidado, sino también traerla de regreso, sana y salva.

Cuando se vieron, no sabían cómo saludarse. Ella solo hizo un gesto con su mano y él, tentadísimo a besarla como había hecho la noche anterior, hasta que ambos habían sentido que el aire se les hacía escaso, solo respondió de igual forma y no comentaron más nada, hasta que estuvieron en el auto.

—Gracias por pedirme que nos reuniéramos para hablar —dijo con total inocencia, mientras Marinette, del lado del copiloto, observaba sus dedos entrelazados, con cierto nerviosismo.

—No podía seguir evitándote hasta que volviéramos a clases —respondió, moviendo sus dedos —. Probablemente tengamos materias juntos y todo se hará peor —ante aquello, Adrien solo afirmó, concentrándose en manejar hasta una pequeña cafetería donde pasarían a almorzar, antes de ir al aeropuerto a juntarse con los chicos para despedir a Lila.

—Antes que nada… —dijo Adrien, sin darle tiempo a Marinette para hablar —… quiero decirte unas cosas que me han estado quemando la cabeza estos meses.

—Te escucho —contestó Marinette, quien realmente se había mentalizado desde que le envió el mensaje al chico, decidiendo que iba a dejarlo decir todo lo que quería y ya después, ella respondería.

—Primero que nada, no Marinette, tú no tuviste nada que ver con mi fracaso con Kagami —aquella frase la sorprendió completamente —. No tienes culpa de nada, ¿por qué ibas a tenerla? La relación es de a dos, yo fallé, lo asumí, lo hablé con ella y quedó todo zanjado. Tú no tienes que cargar con las consecuencias de mis actos.

Marinette se apretó los labios para no interrumpirlo, pero realmente, aunque sabía que aquellas palabras de Kagami no habían sido con afán de castigarla o señalarla, sí se lo había tomado en serio, por lo que las palabras de Adrien, sin duda, le traían algo de paz.

—Yo soy el único culpable —prosiguió—. No debí iniciar una relación con ella si no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y sin haberme dado cuenta que, desde siempre, había estado enamorado de una sola persona.

De la pura impresión por aquellas palabras, la de ojos celestes apenas pudo pronunciar un leve «oh», producto de toda la sorpresa que estaba generándole esta situación.

—Lo segundo que iba a decir es que te amo Marinette —le dijo, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa con las palmas hacia arriba —. Esa es mi verdad, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, siempre lo he hecho y fui un idiota que por pasarse películas donde no las había, llegué a… —bajó la cabeza con negación —... Al fin y al cabo, todo es mi culpa siempre. Perdón.

—No todo es tu culpa, Adrien —habló finalmente Marinette, poniendo su mano sobre la palma derecha del rubio —. Yo también fui poco clara y era buena para auto boicotearme en ese entonces… Quizás, si yo hubiera sido más segura para expresarte lo que sentía… —desvió la mirada a su mano, que había sido rodeada por la de Adrien.

—Mira, yo entiendo que ahora te guste alguien más… —Adrien finalmente se armó de valor para mirarla fijamente —… y lo respetaré porque no tengo intención de competir con él, pero solo te pido por favor que no me dejes… que no me saques de tu vida por sentir lo que siento.

—No podría hacerlo… —las palabras actuaron antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensarlas, causando una sensación de deja vu en ambos jóvenes que separaron sus manos, algo tensionados en sus sillas —… digo, eres un amigo muy preciado para mí y yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad —y tras decir eso, comenzó a almorzar.

Tras un rato de silencio, una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Adrien, luego de las palabras de Marinette, pues aún había esperanza… después de todo, solo estaba compitiendo contra él mismo. Ahora tenía que mostrarle a Marinette que él podía ser Chat Noir también en su vida diaria…

…

Tras terminar su almuerzo, ambos volvieron a tomar rumbo hacia el aeropuerto, donde las amigas de Marinette se habían reunido a despedir a Lila. Buscaron un estacionamiento y cuando iban bajando, Marinette sintió un leve tirón en el pie que le hizo cerrar ambos ojos de golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Adrien, rodeando el auto para inmediatamente ayudarla a ponerse de pie, tomándola de la mano.

—Sí, creo que estar mucho en casa, me dejó la musculatura algo agotada —respondió, mientras cerraba la puerta, con una sonrisilla nerviosa, golpeando la punta de su pie contra el pavimento para ver si podía quitar de una vez, la sensación de hormigueo que la invadía.

—¿Por qué no te apoyas en mí? —dijo el chico, ofreciendo el brazo con una sonrisa galante—. Puedo ser tu bastón por una tarde…

Marinette lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como analizando el asunto, hasta que finalmente se tomó del brazo de Adrien para poder ponerse en camino.

—Lo disfrutas, ¿no? —preguntó, al verlo sumamente sonriente.

—¿Para qué mentirte? —respondió tan relajado, que Marinette sentía que estaba viendo a un Adrien distinto esa tarde —. Me encanta —ella negó con la cabeza mientras, sujetada del brazo derecho de Adrien, se adentraban hacia el ala de vuelos internaciones del aeropuerto.

No tardaron en encontrar al grupito. Estaba Alya, Nino, Mylene, Rose y Juleka rodeando a Lila, que contaba las maravillas que iría a hacer en Roma ni bien aterrizara en el país italiano. Alix, la única que parecía ignorar sus palabras, fue la que notó a ambos jóvenes llegar.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó, haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver a la recién llegada. El shock de sus rostros era evidente e imaginó que era causado más por verla venir tomada del brazo de Adrien, que por estar de pie y sin un rasguño, después de semejante accidente.

—Adrien, no te esperábamos —comentó Alya, mirando de forma divertida a su amiga por aquella escena. Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella insinuación encubierta de la chica.

—¿Están saliendo? —ambos esperaban que Lila hiciera esa pregunta, pero no imaginaron que sería tan rápido.

—No, solo somos amigos —respondió Marinette, agitando su mano libre.

—Amigos solo porque tú quieres —el contraataque de Adrien hizo que la chica de cabellos azulados observara al chico con claras señales homicidas escapando de sus ojos celestes, a las que él solo respondió con una enorme sonrisa por la satisfacción que sentía.

Todos sus amigos se miraron alegres porque al fin se daba dicha pareja, aunque dijeran que no, sin embargo Lila no podía dejar de mirar a la dupla con rabia contenida. ¿Es que realmente no podía contra ellos?

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo, tratando de serenarse—. Dijeron que fue un accidente bastante grave, pero casi pareciera que no estuviste en él.

—Pero lo estuve —le recalcó para cortar con el intento de cizaña que intentaba meter —. Estuve cinco días en el hospital —explicó— y después, encerrada en casa. Estaba completamente adolorida y aún lo estoy por ocasiones cuando mi cuerpo se adormece y por eso hoy, Adrien es mi bastón —le comentó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, rodeando con ambas manos, el brazo del mencionado.

—Adrien nos pasaba informes cuando estuviste dormida —informó Alya, mirando al rubio que había corrido la mirada, pero sonreía levemente —. Si hubieras visto cómo estaba…

—Sus audios eran muy emotivos —acotó Rose, envuelta en una nube de color rosa —. Siempre terminábamos llorando…

—La pasó muy mal —dijo Nino, acomodándose las gafas —, pero ahora están aquí, así que eso es lo que importa.

—Así es —completó Adrien con la mano en su cuello, sumamente nervioso, pues Marinette no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

Lila tampoco, porque con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que quería explotar todo su veneno contra ellos, pero sabía que no iba a poder conseguir nada, más que desearles que no fueran felices. Estaba por comentar algo de eso, cuando una voz retumbó en el aeropuerto, indicando el abordaje del vuelo que la llevaría de nuevo a casa.

¡Qué inoportuna!

Todos se despidieron entre abrazos y promesas de volver a verse, pero tanto Marinette como Adrien solo hicieron un gesto de despedida con la mano, mientras Alya y Nino acompañaban a la de ojos color olivo a la puerta de abordaje.

—Supongo que estás super triste, ¿no? —preguntó el chico rubio de ojos verdes a su compañera, que tenía una reluciente sonrisa en sus labios.

—No tienes idea de cómo me siento —respondió, apretando los labios—. Es una sensación inexplicable.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse como dos niños chiquitos por aquella disparatada escena.

Esa, sin duda, había sido una de las despedidas más felices en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Y finalmente tenemos liberado el capitulo de Septiembre!

El tema era "Despedida" pero no una dolorosa, sino una que le generara una situación de regocijo y alegría a la protagonista… y bueno, que mejor xD

Octubre viene llegando, y poco a poco el final de este fic. Que de hecho, aunque lo tenía planificado, se armó de una forma muy pero muy linda, que espero que les guste mucho cuando suba el final el 31 de Diciembre. Sí, porque voy a terminarlo un día antes de que cumpla un año este fic. ¡Espero que me sigan acompañando!

La siguiente temática es "Platillo" donde alguien es burlado ante su otro yo, y piensa tomar represalias… ¡No se lo pierdan!

.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Y gracias a laurenImprincess - Brocki - karen Agreste - Dessirenya - melgamonster - LightGiogia - LunosA - Tecupi - xiang Li 17 - Dina04 - marcelarodriguez1390 - Neko lila por dejar una huella en el fic!

.

Aquatic~

.

28 de Septiembre 2020


	10. Octubre

.

Vamos 10...

Quedan 2 ;o;

.

* * *

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

**Parte 10: Octubree**

**Palabras: 2261**

**Beteado: princessqueen**

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

╭══════• ✾•══════╮

**Doce veces tú**

**~Platillo~**

╰══════• ✾•══════╯

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

Las brisas otoñales habían empezado a abrigar las mañanas parisinas en París. Las calles teñidas de distintas tonalidades rojizas, volaban la imaginación de Marinette que, con una sonrisa, sentada en el Trocadero, lanzaba líneas, curvas y daba forma a sus diseños, esos que durante el mes de noviembre iba a tener que presentar en una de sus clases.

Suspiró, pensando que el año estaba pasando demasiado rápido y las cosas habían cambiado en su vida, con la misma velocidad.

Nunca hubiera imaginado estar enamorada de Chat Noir y que después de todo lo que había pasado, éste aún le correspondiera. Por otro lado, tampoco imaginó descubrir que Adrien estaba enamorado de ella, y que a pesar que haberle dicho que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, ambos estuviesen llevando la fiesta bastante bien, pues el chico seguía siendo muy agradable con ella, incluso había estado en su nuevo departamento el fin de semana, ayudándolo con la decoración del mismo…

Porque ahora, Adrien Agreste era un joven independiente… Bueno, si es que se podía llamar independiente a vivir en un edificio de cuatro pisos, en donde los cuatro departamentos son tuyos, porque es la condición que puso tu padre para dejarte salir de la casa, sin problemas.

Adrien vivía en el tercer piso, su guardaespaldas en el segundo y los guardias de seguridad, que actuaban como conserjes, en el primero. El cuarto piso era el único que permanecía vacío.

Sí… muy independiente.

Pensando en eso, Marinette sonrió, volviendo su mirada a los árboles con tonalidades rojizas que adornaban su campo visual.

La alarma de su teléfono le indicó que ya era hora de encaminarse a clases, así que echó su libreta y estuche de lápices a la mochila, y se puso de pie para marcharse.

…

Cuando terminó la hora de clases, Marinette fue llamada por Adrien quien le mostró una lonchera, con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nuestro almuerzo —respondió, sin dejar de mostrar el estuche con cierres color negro—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

No podía negar que estaba sorprendida. ¿Adrien Agreste le había preparado el almuerzo?

Wow, eso sí que era algo increíble.

—Es mi agradecimiento por la ayuda que me diste el fin de semana —explicó el joven, en cuanto encontraron una mesa libre para poder sentarse a almorzar.

—No debiste —contestó, aunque realmente estaba tan emocionada que tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa, a la espera de ver qué era.

Adrien sacó dos potes de la lonchera y le entregó uno a Marinette, junto a una cuchara, mientras él tomaba el otro.

Con una sonrisa emocionada, Adrien abrió su pote a la par de Marinette.

La chica se sorprendió al ver el arroz blanco y la carne salteada con verduras. No tenía mala pinta y ella realmente no era delicada para comer.

Cargó la cuchara con un poco de arroz y la carne salteada, y la llevó a su boca. El olor era bastante agradable, aunque la sensación en la boca no tanta, pues a algunas verduras les faltaba algo de cocción mientras otras estaban bastante pasadas; y ni hablar de la carne, que estaba realmente salada y picante. A pesar de eso, siguió comiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues Adrien la miraba esperanzado de que le gustara lo que comió.

—¿Podrías conseguirme agua? —le preguntó Marinette, a lo que Adrien, sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a buscar, volviendo rápidamente con una botella de agua para ella, y un jugo para él. La de ojos celestes tomó la botella y le dio un gran sorbo para calmar el fuego interno de su estómago ocasionado por la comida, sin embargo, pese a ese mal momento y con ayuda del agua, logró terminar hasta el último grano de arroz.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó el rubio. Marinette lo observó sorprendida, al ver que él parecía no haber notado el picante o lo salado de la comida ¿será que le gustaba comer así? Sacudió la cabeza y trató de sonreír, aunque sentía los labios un tanto adormilados por el picante.

—¡Todo estaba muy bueno! Gracias —respondió, agradeciendo que en su siguiente clase no le tocara con el rubio, porque así podría volver a casa temprano y comer muchos macarrones para quitar esa sensación de sus labios.

…

La noche caía sobre la ciudad parisina. Sobre un edificio, bajo la luz de la luna llena, el par de protectores de París se había reunido para un patrullaje nocturno; pero antes de empezar a revisar las calles, el superhéroe, emocionado, le entregó una bolsa de papel que sorprendió a su compañera. Ésta, al abrirlo, se dejó envolver completamente por el delicioso olor.

—¿Galletas de mantequilla? —expresó con sorpresa, al sacar una que parecía ser una estrella un tanto deformada, pero que tenía hilos de chocolate, encima.

—Sé que no son nada comparadas con las exquisiteces que hacen tus padres, pero yo quería hacerte algo hecho por mí.

—Oh, Chat —dijo con emoción, acercando la galleta a sus labios para poder saborearla. El dulzor y la cremosidad de la mantequilla bailaron en su paladar como una mezcla completamente perfecta, pues aunque era tierna en su interior, por fuera estaba levemente crujiente. Sin duda, era una de las galletas más ricas que había comido en su vida —. Está deliciosa.

—Me alegra muchísimo que te guste —afirmó el héroe de traje felino, observando cómo la chica disfrutaba de su creación. Esa tarde le había llevado el almuerzo como Adrien y como no quería que Chat Noir se quedara atrás, decidió preparar la receta de galletas que solía hacer con su madre cuando aún estaba con vida, y llevárselas.

—Es como si me hubieras adivinado el anhelo que he tenido todo el día, de comer algo dulce —comentó la heroína, dándole pie a Chat Noir de poder preguntarle por el almuerzo de forma honesta, ya que había notado algo raro en ella mientras lo comía.

—¿Por qué? —consultó, tanteando el terreno, mientras veía como tomaba otra galleta, desapareciéndola en el acto, dentro de su boca.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que iba a pasar el fin de semana con Adrien, ayudándolo con el cambio de casa? —la chica se cruzó de piernas y elevó la mirada al cielo nocturno.

—Lo recuerdo —afirmó Chat Noir, imitándola.

—Hoy me llevó el almuerzo —explicó, provocando que Chat Noir se emocionara, pues esperaba escuchar lo maravilloso que había estado, pero…—. El arroz estaba bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tiene una arrocera en el departamento… pero la carne con verduras era otra cosa.

—¿Estaba malo? —aquello sí que lo descolocó.

—No tanto… era comible, pero estaba muy salado y picante —comentó, tomando otra galleta para llevársela a la boca—. Me adormeció el labio y he estado todo el día con sed y ganas de comer cosas dulces.

—¿Y se lo dijiste? —Chat Noir, aunque estaba sentado, se había erguido en su posición, marcando la diferencia de estatura con Ladybug.

—Claro que no —negó la chica de máscara moteada, con algo de espanto— ¿Cómo le voy a decir que su comida me creó un volcán interno?

—Creo que hubiera sido necesario que se lo dijeras —expuso el rubio, con claro malhumor reflejado en su rostro— ¿Cómo va a mejorar si no se lo dices?

—Bueno… —Ladybug apretó los labios, moviéndolos para ambos lados, sin saber qué responder — …no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

—¿Y por eso le mientes? —contraatacó, generando una reacción en la de coletas.

—¡No podía decirle la verdad! —respondió duramente —. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mí y no me atreví a decirle que sabía mal… Simplemente no pude.

Chat Noir la miró fijamente y con un rápido movimiento, recuperó la bolsa de papel en donde estaban las galletas.

—¡Oye! —protestó, tratando de recuperarlas, pero el de traje oscuro ya se había puesto de pie y elevado la mano hacia arriba— ¡Eso es mío!

—¿Y quién me garantiza que cuando me vaya, no le dirás a alguien que mis galletas están malas? —la cuestionó.

—Por supuesto que no —exclamó, tratando de calmarlo mientras intentaba recuperar las galletas, dando pequeños brinquitos —. Las tuyas realmente me gustan.

—¿Realmente? —aquello hizo que se sintiera molesto, separándose de Ladybug con clara intención de dejarla sola, lo que al final hizo.

—¡Chat Noir! —protestó, al ver como el superhéroe se alejaba de ella en medio de la noche, llevándose sus galletas de mantequilla con él —. ¡Rayos! —protestó, observando la galleta que había quedado en su mano y dándole un mordisco, frunciendo el ceño. Las condenadas estaban deliciosas y Chat Noir se las había llevado todas.

…

En los días siguientes, Marinette había perdido la fuente de inspiración que la había motivado a diseñar su proyecto para una de sus clases: Chat Noir, que ya no iba a visitarla. Por otro lado, Adrien había empezado a invitar a sus amigos y a las amigas de ella a almorzar, por lo que nunca tenía un momento a solas con él, generando que su mente estuviera aún más dispersa.

¿Por qué tuvo que involucrarse con ellos?

La próxima vez, les diría las cosas de frente, sin nada de tacto y si también se enojaban, los mandaría a los dos, directo a la punta de la torre Eiffel.

De repente, un sonido en el tragaluz de su habitación la sobresaltó y se apuró en salir al balcón. Al llegar no vio a nadie, pero notó que habían dejado algo: un plato con galletas que conocía muy bien y que lucían mucho más formadas que la última vez que las había probado.

Tomó una y la saboreó sin pensarlo mucho. Aunque se veían más elaboradas, el gusto a mantequilla y azúcar bailaron de nuevo en su paladar, por lo que no pudo evitar tomar otra. Mientras la saboreaba, se dio cuenta que Chat Noir le había dejado una nota, así que luego de tomar una tercera galleta del plato, la abrió.

"No quiero ser el responsable de que tu inspiración se vaya… Espero que esto te anime. Chat Noir"

Marinette tomó otra galleta y negó con la cabeza, mientras se iba con el plato con las galletitas restantes, hacia su habitación.

—Podría vivir toda mi vida comiendo estas galletas —declaró al aire, antes de cerrar el tragaluz, deseando que el chico estuviera oculto lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharla.

…

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó al Instituto, encontró a Adrien esperándola en la escalinata de la entrada, generando que un extraño escalofrío la recorriera, pues los sucesos que desencadenaron su accidente, volvieron a ella con tanta violencia, que varias de las libretas que tenía entre sus brazos, cayeron al piso.

Adrien, que la observaba desde arriba, se preocupó, bajando los escalones con rapidez para ayudarla a recuperar un par de hojas que salieron dispersas por la caída.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, realmente preocupado. Marinette, sin mirarlo, afirmó, tomando la misma hoja de papel que él. Al sentir el contacto de sus manos, ambos se miraron — Marinette…

—Estoy bien —respondió, moviendo la mano para tomar la libreta—. Solo recordé algo y…

No terminó de hablar porque Adrien le quitó todo. Cargó con todas las libretas en uno de sus brazos y con el otro, rodeó a Marinette para ayudarla a subir las escaleras— ¿Qué haces?

—Asegurándome de que realmente estás bien —respondió y la chica, que no tenía ganas de discutir ni de alegar nada, simplemente se dejó guiar por su compañero —. Por cierto, hay un platillo que he estado practicando, ¿quieres probarlo? —preguntó, ni bien llegaron a la puerta del recinto educativo.

—¿Trajiste de nuevo el almuerzo? —ante la afirmación del chico, Marinette lo miró con decisión —. Bueno, pero si no me gusta, no lo comeré.

Aquella respuesta, solo emocionó más al chico.

—No podía esperar menos de ti, prin… —pero se detuvo al ver la palabra que estuvo a punto de pronunciar —… principalmente… —se apresuró a completar—, porque la honestidad es básica en una relación.

—Tienes razón —afirmó, recuperando las libretas de los brazos de Adrien, pues ambos tenían clases distintas en ese momento —. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Te espero! —indicó Adrien, haciendo énfasis con su dedo índice derecho.

—Lo haré.

…

Cuando Marinette vio el plato de estofado de pollo al vino tinto con papas cocidas, en el pote de comida, realmente se sorprendió. Éste era un plato mucho más elaborado que el anterior, además, esta vez Adrien le había traído una botella de agua antes de que empezara a comer, quizás pensando que era una costumbre de ella tomarla, sin imaginar que había sido por el sabor de la comida.

Con algo de cuidado, apoyó el tenedor en la salsa y se la llevó a la boca, esperando sentir alguna sazón fuera de lo normal, pero no… La sensación cremosa de la salsa con el toque del vino, estaba delicioso, las papas estaban en su punto justo y al partir el pollo, éste estaba completamente cocido.

—Wow —exclamó, después de disfrutar los diferentes sabores que bailaron en su boca al dar el primer bocado— ¿De verdad lo hiciste tú?

—Por supuesto —afirmó con orgullo, cerrando los ojos —. He estado tomando clases de cocina y qué puedo decir… soy un estudiante aplicado —al no recibir respuesta, abrió los ojos para observar a su compañera, pero ella estaba encantada, disfrutando de la comida. Se veía genuinamente feliz mientras comía y aquello hizo que sonriera de lado, completamente fascinado.

No podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con ella…

Y verla así, solo lo hacía amarla más…

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

Y al fin pudo salir el capitulo de Octubre.

El tema era: "**Platillo** que a veces son deliciosos pero existe la excepción"

La verdad, aunque el plan de hechos estaba listo, no había podido enlazar las ideas hasta antes de ayer, por lo que termine de escribir el capitulo de octubre y, rápidamente, le siguió Noviembre, el cual está terminado y en edición, y ya he empezado el capitulo final.

La siguiente publicación será:

**Noviembre** \- _En ruina_ \- 18 de Noviembre

**Diciembre** \- _Oportunidad_ \- 31 de Diciembre.

.

.

No puedo creer que ya estemos terminando *3* Se nos ha ido el año muy rapido, ¿no?

Creo que entre tantos retos, definitivamente mi año se fue velozmente xD

.

En fin, espero que me sigan acompañando a ver como termina este par de locos~

.

Gracias por los reviews: laurenImprincess - La Queenera - ShirayGaunt - Neko lila - Brocki - Dessirenya - Xiang Li 17 - Dina04 - LunosA - melgamonster - karen Agreste - Tecupi

.

¡Saludos!

.

28 de Octubre 2020


	11. Noviembre

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

**Parte 11: Noviembre**

**Palabras: 2228**

**Beteado: princessqueen**

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

╭══════• ✾ •══════╮

**Doce veces tú**

**~En Ruinas~**

╰══════• ✾ •══════╯

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

Noviembre iba llegando a París, quitando los adornos anaranjados que decoraban algunas tiendas y el ambiente terrorífico que gobernaba las calles con personas que, con un encanto fuera de lo común, disfrutaban de visitar las catatumbas y cementerios a medianoche.

Marinette detestaba todo eso. Las últimas dos semanas de octubre habían sido una pesadilla, pues todos disfrutaban de esas cosas terroríficas, a diferencia de ella que las odiaba con toda el alma. Por eso se había negado a ir con sus amigos a la visita nocturna al museo Grévin y también había rechazado la invitación que sus amigas del instituto le hicieron para ir a las catacumbas.

Prefería estar en la comodidad de su casa, alejada de las cosas que dieran miedo y no tuvieran explicación alguna, aunque estuviera rodeada de seres mágicos que representaban conceptos abstractos.

Ok, quizás esa no era una buena comparación, pero al menos los Kwamis tenían explicación, no como esas cosas de miedo…

No, definitivamente nada de eso era para ella…

Además, ya bastante tenía con los números rojos de su cuenta bancaria. Eso sí que le daba miedo.

¿Cómo haría ahora para comprar la tela del diseño que debía presentar para la pasarela de fin de mes?

Se dio un golpe en la frente contra el escritorio, producto de la frustración que tenía, pues estaba completamente arruinada y no sabía qué hacer para poder conseguir sus materiales.

No podía pedirles el dinero a sus padres, porque justamente ellos habían sido el motivo por el cual estaba en ese estado, ya que les había prestado el dinero que llevaba ahorrado para que hicieran unos arreglos en la panadería e implementar unas nuevas recetas para atraer más clientes. Lo que nunca pensó fue que pocos días después, anunciarían que la gala sería para finales de mes y ya no para mediados de diciembre, como estaba programado originalmente. Eso había echado a perder todos sus planes.

¿Qué podía hacer? Pedir adelantado el dinero de sus comisiones con Jagged Stone era una de las opciones. Otra sería conseguirse una tarjeta de crédito, tal vez… O quizás debía buscar entre las telas que tenía y ver si alguna era buena para el vestido que tenía en mente.

Se levantó hacia un nuevo baúl que tenía en su habitación y empezó a sacar las telas que tenía ahí dentro para observarlas con ojos críticos. ¿Podría hacer algo con ellas?

Luego de revisarlas, resultó que ninguna de esas telas era adecuada para el vestido que debía darle la máxima calificación en una de las materias con más créditos de toda la carrera.

Tenía ganas de llorar, así que decidió salir a tomar un poco del aire fresco otoñal y ver si podía olvidar sus dramas por un momento. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, su superhéroe con traje oscuro, estaría esperando por ella ahí afuera.

Y no se equivocó, porque cuando asomó su rostro por el tragaluz, se encontró con Chat Noir apoyado en su reposera, como si estar ahí fuera habitual en él.

Sin decir nada, salió completamente para ir y ocultarse en los brazos del chico de cabellos rubios que la recibió con sorpresa, pero respondiendo inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pero Marinette no respondió y simplemente ocultó su rostro contra el pecho del muchacho que, sin duda alguna, empezó a sentir que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido —¿Marinette? ¿Pasa algo?

—Tengo carencia monetaria —dijo, con bastante vergüenza, pues no quería que Chat Noir pensara que era una persona materialista.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Marinette se acomodó para quedar sentada sobre las piernas del chico y resopló, soltando el aire por la nariz.

—Adelantaron la pasarela de diciembre para finales de mes… —le informó, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo —… y no tengo recursos para comprar la tela que me falta para el vestido… Así que no sé qué hacer, si improvisar, inventar algo o vender mi alma.

Chat Noir la observó con detenimiento. Como Adrien, había notado que Marinette salió bastante perturbada de su clase de la tarde, así que no pudo resistirse a averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

—¿No tienes un amigo rico? —comentó de forma desinteresada—. No creo que Adrien se niegue, si le pides ayuda.

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó, poniéndose de pie —. Nunca podría pedirle dinero prestado a Adrien… no.

—¿Y por qué? —aquella era una pregunta que venía más Adrien que de Chat Noir —. Sé que él te quiere, no creo que…

—¡Porque no! —volvió a interrumpirle —. Adrien ha tenido una lucha interna todos estos años, que quizás muchos no sepan, pero yo sí —afirmó, generando que el superhéroe se acomodara mejor en la reposera para observar a la chica que amaba —. Él siempre anheló que la gente se le acercara por lo que es y no por quien es —explicó—. Él ama posar, le gusta su trabajo de modelo, pero en el fondo siempre esperó ser reconocido por su propio esfuerzo y no solo por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste —al ver como Chat se mantenía en silencio, continuó—. Sabiendo eso, ¿cómo me voy a acercar a él a pedirle dinero? ¿No me pondría en el nivel de la gente que se le acerca por interés? —negó con la cabeza— No podría hacerlo, Chat.

—Pero no creo que él crea eso de ti —explicó, haciendo que Marinette lo mirara —. Ya te dije, él te quiere y estoy seguro de que haría lo que fuera para que seas feliz, así como yo… —se puso de pie y tomó ambas manos de la joven—. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que seas feliz.

— Oh, Chat —dijo, soltándose de su agarre para abrazarlo con fuerza —. Lo sé, lo sé y te lo agradezco de verdad —el héroe cerró sus ojos y también la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyándose en el hombro femenino.

«De alguna forma voy a tener que ayudarte» pensó Chat Noir, antes de terminar el abrazo y distraerla con otras cosas, haciendo que ella terminara hablándole sobre su día, de diseños y de lo feliz que estaba de que el ambiente de fantasmas ya se hubiera ido de París.

Con una imagen mental de lo que Marinette quería para su vestido, Chat Noir se despidió para llegar cuanto antes a la mansión y destransformarse para hablar con Nathalie. Ella era la mejor opción para conseguir esa ayuda.

—Si buscas a tu padre… —exclamó en cuanto lo vio, lo que generó una sonrisa en el de ojos verdes, que negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, vengo por tu ayuda —le explicó, tomando su celular para mostrarle lo que necesitaba— ¿Habrá en las bodegas de mi padre, seda azul marino y tul bordado con hilos en un tono lapislázuli o alguna tela con encajes en el mismo tono?

Nathalie levantó la ceja derecha, bastante confundida con el muchacho frente a ella.

—¿Y para qué necesitas esas telas? —consultó, mientras revisaba en su Tablet que contaran con esos materiales en bodega—. No estás estudiando para eso.

—¿Recuerdas a Marinette? —ante la afirmación, sonrió y continuó con decisión—. Quiero regalárselas… y antes de que digas algo, ella no sabe nada de esto. Quiero sorprenderla.

Nathalie frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, pero bajó la mirada a su Tablet para confirmar que, efectivamente, contaban con ese material en las bodegas de tela de la mansión.

—Sí las tenemos, pero sabes que usar material de tu padre no te saldrá nada barato —le informó, mirándolo con decisión.

—¿Crees que vine aquí sin saber eso? —Adrien sonrió, mostrándole sus brillantes dientes de modelo de revista—. Puedes decirle que, a cambio de las telas, aceptaré ir a la gala de Navidad en su nombre, sin chistar y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Nathalie lo miró, levemente escéptica por lo que oía, pero viendo lo determinado que estaba por conseguir esas telas, ingresó al despacho de su jefe, mientras Adrien bajaba a la bodega para revisar las telas de su padre.

Había tanto en ese almacén, estantes tras estantes llenos de distintas telas, texturas e hilos de todas las tonalidades habidas y por haber, que estaba seguro que Marinette moriría en un lugar así, de la pura emoción.

Estaba revisando los nombres de las telas en los estantes, cuando la voz de su padre, a sus espaldas, lo sobresaltó completamente.

—¡Padre! —exclamó, tratando de calmar su exaltado corazón —. No lo esperaba.

—Yo tampoco esperaba semejante oferta —respondió, pasando por su lado para indicarle el estante de seda que tenía ahí —. Ir a la gala navideña por tela… Supongo que te ha pasado algo bueno.

—Estoy en proceso —dijo emocionado, pero luego se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pues no quería que su padre lo amonestara por eso.

—Antes de pasarte mis telas, ¿sabes qué es lo que la señorita Marinette va a hacer? Debes saber que cantidad de material entregar.

—Pues… —buscó en su celular y le mostró una foto que había tomado, aprovechando que la chica había ido por macarrones —. Éste es su vestido. La parte de arriba tiene pedrería cosida a mano y el faldón del vestido es el que quiere que vaya cubierto por el encaje o tul decorado.

—¿Es para ella? —tras la afirmación de Adrien, Gabriel tomó uno de los rollos de tela y los apoyó en una mesada para empezar a medir y cortar.

Adrien observaba todo lo que pasaba frente a él, con cierta admiración y encanto, pues nunca pensó que su padre cortaría, él mismo, las telas para el vestido de Marinette. Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que estaba pasando, seguro que se desmayaría de la impresión.

Sonrió de lado, llamando la atención de su padre.

—Parece que finalmente le estás tomando aprecio al trabajo que te ha dado la vida de lujo que tienes —lejos de molestarse, el rubio afirmó, sin perder la sonrisa.

— Sí, es un trabajo increíble y mágico.

Al parecer, la respuesta fue suficiente para Gabriel, que terminó de cortar la tela de encaje en tono lapislázuli que resaltaba perfectamente con la seda. Los dibujos del encaje eran flores con detalles preciosos que, estaba seguro, fascinarían a Marinette.

Con las telas en su poder, Adrien se despidió de su padre y de Nathalie.

—No olvides nuestro trato —le recordó Gabriel, abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

—Claro que no. Vendré esta semana para que me dé todas las indicaciones para asistir a esa fiesta. No se preocupe.

Tras recibir la respuesta, desapareció tras la puerta, mientras Nathalie solo afirmó con la cabeza, antes de seguirlo dentro de la oficina.

Adrien salió portando en sus manos, una bolsa hecha de género, en la cual llevaba las telas para Marinette.

…

No se las entregó el mismo día, pues esperó que hablara del asunto de la ayuda con él, como Adrien, pero la chica no se había atrevido, incluso cuando le preguntó qué haría para la pasarela, ella se había puesto algo nerviosa y con la mano en la nuca, le explicó que había empezado a armar flores de tela para ver si podían servir de adorno para un vestido.

Sacudió su cabeza con frustración y ni bien salieron de clases, Chat Noir fue a esperarla en el balcón de su habitación con la bolsa de telas.

—¡Qué rayos! —exclamó al ver los géneros y la calidad de los mismos— ¿Asaltaste una tienda o qué? —soltó realmente extasiada por lo que tenía en sus manos— ¡Estos materiales son muy caros!

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Hice un par de contactos y conseguí estas telas de un diseñador muy importante.

Marinette lo miró bastante confundida y descartó inmediatamente la teoría que se armó en su cabeza. Chat Noir no podía haber ido a negociar con Gabriel Agreste, ¿o sí?

—No trates de adivinar… —dijo, para que dejara indagar más —… y disfruta —le indicó—. Si no puedo hacer cosas por la persona que amo, entonces, ¿por quién?

Marinette ladeó la sonrisa y apoyándose en los hombros del superhéroe, junto sus labios con los de él.

—Gracias Chat —susurró contra los labios del héroe—. Muchas, muchas gracias —y mientras le llenaba la cara de besos cortos, el rubio la rodeó con sus brazos para besarla con ganas.

…

Durante los siguientes días, Chat Noir, sentado en la cama de Marinette, observaba maravillado cómo la chica había dispersado las telas por todo el piso de su habitación, para marcarlas con los patrones hechos en papel café. Fue testigo silencioso de todo el proceso de pasar el diseño al papel, del papel a las telas y de las telas al maniquí.

Sin duda, Marinette era una artista a la hora del diseño, porque aquel vestido estaba quedando maravilloso y estaba seguro de que combinado con la tonalidad de su cabello y el celeste de sus ojos, iba a verse espectacular.

Y así fue…

Cuando Marinette llegó ese día a la gala del Instituto de la Moda, portando con gran elegancia el vestido que había diseñado, Adrien se quedó sin habla.

Y decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

Tenía que parar el juego de Chat Noir.

Tenía que decirle la verdad a Marinette.

Ella tenía que saber que Adrien y Chat Noir eran la misma persona, de una vez por todas.

❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁•❁

.

.

.

.

Y con esto llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de este especial.

Antes que nada… Este capitulo está dedicado a **MariAgreste18** ya que es el día de su cumpleaños~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

.

Ahora sí, a los que no convoca:

En ruinas, trata sobre la palabra "**Carencia**" puesto que la temática del mes, era que el personaje se quedara sin un peso. Así que justo Chat Noir pasaba por ahí, y bueno… xD

¡Adrien ya se decidió "Sí, otra vez" a terminar el juego de la doble identidad con Marinette… Esta vez, ¿lo logrará? ¿Podrá decirle que es Chat Noir? ¿Cómo lo tomará Marinette?

¡No se lo pierdan cuando publique "**Oportunidad**" a fin de año… para que sea ad hoc a lo que pasa en el capitulo :P

.

Muchas gracias por leer~

.

Gracias por los reviews a: laurenImprincess - Dina04 - Dessirenya - melgamonster - Neko lila - Xiang Li 17 - LunosA - karen Agreste - Nohelia Yadira - Tecupi

.

Nos estamos leyendo~


End file.
